


【司千】新绿神殿的夏娃

by DepreSS



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 32,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepreSS/pseuds/DepreSS
Summary: 标题来自OP1歌词里「新緑の宮殿」与「博愛の賢者」，加上我个人的海量私设，就有了这么一个带一点神秘色彩的故事。说了这么多其实我一开始也只是想看千空和狮子司做而已（真的
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

00.

即便是被圈内知名的考古学家抚养长大，千空在之前二十几年的人生里也从没有料想过有朝一日自己会涉足百夜曾经致力于的领域。

在有记忆之前就从托儿所被收养，那时候还是独身的百夜在那之后也没有再寻找过另一半，作为大学讲师又兼要照顾千空的百夜在时间实在安排不开的时候偶尔也会把千空带到工作地点，让他坐在几百人大讲堂的后排旁听那么一两节课或是干些自己的事情。

尽管从小受着考古学的耳濡目染，千空也还是对理论科学的研究和实践更感兴趣，毕业之后很快获得了日本有史以来最年轻教授的名号，一面在大学里挂着教职一面打点着自己的研究所，手下几年来也带出过不少有能力的学生。

发现那封信是百夜去世后整理遗物的时候，作为他唯一的父亲的男人在两个月前的暖冬冬末永远地闭上了眼睛。原本收养千空的时候就已经不算年轻了，也没有经历什么意外，很早的时候就已经有了征兆，只是自然地经历了生理循环，给无论周围人也好，千空也好，还是他自己也好都留出了足够的接受时间。

虽然与千空并非血亲，但一起相处的二十几年里回忆起来尽是快乐的记忆。在年轻的时候也由着自己的性子选择了痴迷的考古学，一心一意地奉献一生，做出了令人尊敬的成就，最终在自己所爱之人的照料中平静地离去，无论怎么看都是一段幸福美满、了无遗憾的人生吧？

所以千空在遗物中发现那封信的时候甚至是有点诧异的。

百夜并不是会拐弯抹角的人，如果有什么需要他这个儿子去做的事的话应该早就在意识清醒的时候说清楚了，非得在自己离开后才借纸笔文字交代的事情，说实话千空想象不出来。

从字里行间还能勾勒出生前男人的音容笑貌，笔迹毫无疑问是出自百夜之手，世界范围内都有名的考古学家用着自己一贯跳脱的思维拜托千空替自己将早些年一项进行到一半的项目继续勘探完成。

信纸上简略提及的是大约二十几年前百夜在远离这座城市的一个乡下村庄发现的古代遗迹，时间上对比的话正巧就是收养自己的那一年，似乎是因为不知为何突然决定收养千空，那时候进行到一半的遗址勘探才没能圆满结束。

如果仅仅是如此的话，还不足以让千空心生疑窦，最让人匪夷所思的是在信的结尾，下笔格外用力的几句话，即便是没法看到男人书写时候的表情，依然能感觉到这只字片语里流露出的严肃和沉重：这是只有千空才能做到的事，所以拜托了。

只有他能做到的事？为什么？简直意义不明。将遗书通读过一遍的千空捏着信纸蹙拢眉心。如果单论考古学的知识和技巧的话，他连百夜的后脚跟都摸不上，这绝非妄自菲薄。如果是因为收养了他才中断了当年的研究的话，在千空能够自立后的那十几年里百夜也完全可以重启那个项目，依他在领域里的影响力，重新组建一支队伍应当是轻而易举的。

无论怎么想都得不出合理的假说。

并且，不知是巧合还是命运，那座遗迹所在的村庄正巧就是他现在正在带着的学生，克罗姆从小长大的故乡。

作为一个负责任的导师，克罗姆的故乡千空自然也是有在闲暇的时候了解过的。似乎是个不常接待外来人口的村落，在农业与服务业结合的愈发紧密的眼下时代依然保留着一些非常古老的民俗和信仰，也有着自己的图腾一类。

既然在这里空想得不出结论的话，就只能实地去考察，用自己的双眼去见证，用自己的双手去探索，这才符合他作为一个科学家的作风。

但即便如此，在千空试探性地向克罗姆提出希望借他的关系组建一支队伍去调查村子里最神圣的遗迹的时候，还是没想到克罗姆会答应的如此轻易，“哦！千空想来村子里参观吗？可以啊！什么时候都欢迎！村子里的大家也一定会很高兴的！”不要说是受到冒犯了，完全是一副很开心的样子。

那副笃定的样子已经完全超过了学生会对导师抱有的尊敬程度，何况年龄根本没差几岁的他们日常相处起来比起师生或上下级根本更像是平辈的朋友。怀着一点诧异，千空扯开嘴角：“答应的真轻松啊，那不是你们村里代代供奉的最神圣的所在吗？”

保有着上古流传下来的风俗或是建筑的村落并不算少，但大多数传统都会随着时间的流逝悄然衰落，被舍弃或是遗忘，但依照他所能收集到的资料来看，克罗姆的故乡似乎并非如此。

早已经融入了现代生活的村民们，依然虔诚而单纯地供奉着祖先留下来的一切。

这应该不是能够轻易展示给外人的东西，何况既然涉及考古就势必要更加深入，视情况科研所需的采样和挖掘等等工作会被看作是对圣地和神灵的亵渎也说不定，他本已经做好了自己这个单纯又直肠子徒弟会生气的准备。

“嗯······应该没问题！毕竟千空你这么漂亮。”抱着胳膊皱着鼻子低头陷入沉思的克罗姆几秒钟之后给出了更莫名其妙的回答，千空可以称得上惊愕地张大嘴巴，如果面前站着的不是读不懂空气的克罗姆而是某个心灵魔术师的话，他兴许已经踹上去了也说不定。

“哈？······是吗，那就交给你了。”看着克罗姆一脸肯定又理所当然的表情，意识到再怎么追问也得不到合理的回答的千空索性定好了出发的时间就把抵达村子后的一切关系打点都交给了身为可靠过来人的克罗姆。

这也是他现在全副武装地站在这座遗迹入口前的原因。

“千空，没问题吧？才刚刚到村子里第二天就来遗迹调查果然还是太勉强了吧？要不要今天就先······”在克罗姆有些担忧的凝视中，千空举起一只手，闭上眼睛掐了掐自己的眉心，他的脸色有一点苍白。

由千空牵头做发起人组建的科考队在昨天傍晚就抵达了目的地，也就是克罗姆的故乡。面对着城市里难得一见的秀丽风景，一众习惯了蜗居工作室的科研人员都显得有些兴奋，反倒是作为队长的千空神色有些恹恹，替自己的导师也是最好的朋友接过行李，克罗姆皱起眉头：“没问题吧千空，你一路上都没有什么精神。”

既然连队里最粗枝大叶的克罗姆都察觉到了也就说明他的状态是真的差的很明显。而克罗姆也的确没有说错，不知是否是因为舟车劳顿的缘故，在临近村庄的几个小时车程里千空反反复复发了几次低烧，这个日本史上最年轻的教授的体力有多贫弱队伍里所有人都心知肚明，然而或许只有千空自己清楚，他的抵抗力实际并不差，否则当年一介单身汉的百夜光是照顾自己就焦头烂额了，哪还有什么时间继续考古研究。或许是对他贫弱体力的补偿，从小到大他生病的次数屈指可数，这一次莫名其妙地反复发烧也只能暂且归结为水土不服导致的免疫力低下。

就着克罗姆递过来的水杯第三次吞下对自己而言没什么效果的退烧药，千空还是打起精神来应付之后入驻村里所需要走的一系列流程。

果真如克罗姆所言，虽然理由实在叫人摸不着头脑，但村里的所有人都对千空一行人的到来表现出了很热烈的欢迎和很高的接受度，不，准确地说应该是对他和克罗姆表现的格外热烈吗？克罗姆是游子归乡先按下不表，对于自己到底为什么会这么受欢迎千空到现在也还毫无头绪。

村子的规模不大，大概只有几十人的样子，但也有像克罗姆这样离开故乡去他乡求学的人在所以真正的人口数量还不好说。在大家的帮助下队伍很快就安顿下来，晚餐按照礼节是由村长带头发起的动员全村的宴会，常年在乡下生活的人们有种天然的单纯、真诚与感染力，很快就和队内的人熟络起来，身体略有些不适的千空挑了个相对安静的角落坐下了，原本想要就这么休息一下的青年还没闭上眼睛，视野中就有金发的少女端着自酿的葡萄酒大大咧咧地坐到他身边。

“我的名字是琥珀！”大约十五六岁的女孩，像是混血儿一般扎着金色的马尾，眨着海蓝色的眼睛，“你就是克罗姆经常在电话里和我们提起的那个千空吗？”

对比自己大十岁的存在也直呼其名，这样的直爽意外的叫人生出亲近，不知为何，千空感觉好了一点，“啊，是啊。那小子在背后都说我什么了？千空老师留的作业有多变态吗？”

千空呋呋地笑着，琥珀却好像没在听他开的什么玩笑似的，只顾一个劲地睁大眼睛看他，被那一眨不眨的直白视线盯的有些发毛，千空用手肘撑起上半身问道：“怎么了？我脸上沾了什么东西吗？”

“不······”琥珀否认，仍旧盯着他看，“果然和克罗姆说的一样，你非常漂亮啊！”

“哈！？”千空觉得自从接手这件事之后自己似乎就开始频繁遇上难以理解的事情，无论是他作为一介甚少参与体力劳动的科学家所养出的又薄又细的身材还是天生色素稀缺而造就的白皮肤，都很难和主流审美产生重合。他不是被打趣了一两句就耿耿于怀的心胸狭隘的人，但琥珀的表情却也一点不像开玩笑。

所以说这个村子的审美到底是怎样啊？

耸拉下眼皮正准备详细问问的千空还没来得及开口，琥珀就被村长，也就是自己的父亲叫去帮忙了，临走时只来得及和千空打了声招呼。

看着少女健步如飞的背影，千空愣了几秒，也只得嗤笑一声闭上嘴巴。

算了，既然要在这里把那座遗迹从头到尾查个底掉，说话的机会就多的是，今天还是暂且早点回去，为明天的第一轮勘探做准备才是合理的选择。

拖着仍有些无力的身体，千空回到了借住的村长宅子的空房间睡下了。

虽然昨晚比平时都更早地结束了活动，但今天一早按照预定行程起来与队伍里的大家一起收拾道具的千空还是觉得头脑昏沉。

昨晚睡的也似乎不太安稳的样子，有一直都在做些光怪陆离梦境的感觉，只是一睁开眼睛又什么都想不起来，只有疲倦感和隐隐的眩晕感在身上弥留着。

也许这个时候听从克罗姆的建议，回去歇息一段时间调整好状态再来调查遗迹会是更好的选择，但不知为何，一向讲求合理性的千空却听从了直觉的鼓动，坚持要尽早进入眼前这座不知屹立了多少年的古建筑。

眼前没有一丝光亮的幽深入口仿佛在无声地呼唤他，丝丝冷风从深而长的走廊里飘出来，掠过他的面颊，激起脊背上片片的鸟肌起立。

一向稳定的心跳的频率都仿佛加快了，千空无声攥紧了手里的背包带，直觉这种不合理的东西正在他的脑子里尖叫，叫着向前再走几步的这座遗迹里有他想知道的一切的答案。

关于他自己，关于百夜，关于人类。

话说百夜当年进行的项目的研究重点是什么来着？似乎非常受重视，关于人类的起源吗？

那种虚无缥缈的主题······

神情有些怔松地，千空迈开步子走了进去，在身后还想说些什么的克罗姆抬起手又放下，与其余队员面面相觑了片刻，也只得追着那渐渐被洞穴深处的黑暗吞噬的背影而去。

“等等啊！千空！你的照明设备！”

越往下走就越是阴冷。

只有亲自走进来才知道，这座遗迹裸露在地表外的仅仅是它真正规模的冰山一角。深埋地底的部分不知道究竟建造了多少层，随着一步步的深入，迎面扑来的空气中温度渐渐下降，湿度缓缓攀升。

土腥气。

千空几乎是被某种来自灵魂深处的本能驱使着向前走，没有佩戴探照设备，但不知为何本应该一片漆黑的视野却很清晰，如果此时此刻的他能看清自己的面貌的话，一定会惊异于自己那双不属于人类的，兽物一样的竖瞳。

地底的遗迹错综复杂，如果不使用远程操控的仪器事先探路的话一定会迷失方向，但他却有种自己正在朝着某个正确的方向前进的感觉，又或者是在那深处有什么东西在呼唤着他。

身体像是被操控，但意识却没有厌恶或恐惧的感觉，越是接近目的地，头脑就越昏沉，明明周遭的温度低下，空气也潮湿，身体却反而燥热起来，如果说在来的路上困扰他的是反复的低烧的话，现在纠缠他的就是持续的高烧了。

终于，在跨过一个拱门后的世界骤然开阔。

几乎有一个足球场那么大的空间，周围的石壁看上去也不符合年代的坚固，简直如同地下的另一个王国，过于精湛的工艺不禁让人怀疑起这是否真的是上古时代遗留下来的建筑。

然而这些都没能走进千空眼睛，真正夺走他视线的是正中央一颗石雕的巨树，超越十几米的高度，栩栩如生的枝干末梢几乎碰上穹顶，纤毫毕现的浓密枝叶看上去既轻盈又沉重，仿佛真有生命，还在呼吸一般。

曾经的百夜见到过这一切吗？

千空站在原地，眯起眼睛扪心自问。

支配着他的那股冲动在进入这片广场后就悄无声息地消失了，取而代之的是变本加厉的眩晕与发热。脚步有些踉跄地走向那颗巨树，双腿一软跌倒在树根下的千空在那里找到了另一座石像——那是一头狮子。

就如同他眼前的这棵树一样，卧趴着也几乎和他跪坐着一边高的狮子的每一根鬃毛都纤毫毕现，平静地瞌着双眼睫毛浓密卷长，即便是最放松的沉睡姿态，四肢与躯干上仍旧浮现出非常漂亮而强健的肌肉线条。

这家伙是······

心音在视线落到狮子身上的时候骤然加深，几乎没有经过大脑地，千空伸出手，微微颤抖的掌心贴上鼻吻，顺着两腮摸过额头，最终停留在那浓密的鬃毛上。

嘶——！

无论看上去再怎么柔软也是货真价实的石头，略微锋利的边缘轮廓割伤了失神大睁着双眼的千空的手指，鲜血从伤口里涌出来，滴落在石像上，进而就像是被吸收了一样消失不见。

头越来越疼了。

耳畔渺远的歌声像是从很古老的年代传来，直接在颅内回荡，即便是不喜表露出自己异常的千空也不禁颤抖着抱住脑袋，滚热的汗水从额头鼻翼浮现出来。

咔啦——！

清脆的碎裂声，还有余光中亮起的绿光。

千空怔怔地瞪大眼睛，勉强将头抬起，比方才消失的血迹更超自然的现象就在眼前上演，几十秒前还是石像的狮子周身开始蔓延开裂纹，噼里啪啦掉落在地上的碎石片之后裸露出的是真正的，蓬松而鲜活的鬃毛。

在他震惊地凝视中，一道裂纹纵贯狮子面颊，深红棕色的兽瞳猝不及防与他四目相对。

世界仿佛在这一刻按下了静音键。

头痛终于达到了顶点，在失去意识的前一秒，千空只觉得那双眼睛非常、非常的熟悉。

再睁开眼睛的时候已经身在吉普车的后座。

鼻腔中传来的熟悉的尘土与皮革的味道令人安心，感受着浑身上下传来的仿佛要散架一般的酸痛感，千空眯起眼睛低吟了一声，一面等待着眼前的视野变清晰，一面转动着依然隐隐传来钝痛的大脑整理着失去意识前的信息。

脑海里划过的是某个宽阔的广场的剪影，还有高大的石雕巨木，再然后······再然后是一头狮子，一头活生生的狮子？不，最开始到底是活着的还是——

终于能看清车窗外景色的千空挪动胳膊将自己从后座上撑起来，还没等将心头浮现出的疑问更深入挖掘出来，一个暖烘烘的热量就贴了过来，千空骤然瞪大眼睛，此时此刻安静地趴在他面前，用温驯而柔软的目光凝视他的不是别的什么，正是那头遗迹中不知从哪里冒出来的来路不明的狮子。

仿佛太阳一样金灿灿的身躯几乎挤占了吉普车后座的全部空间，处变不惊如千空一时间也愕然到哑口无言，好在似乎是听到了响动，正在前排开着车的克罗姆应声回过头来：“千空！你终于醒了！”

语气里是不加掩饰的惊喜，千空张了张嘴，还没来得及回应什么，克罗姆就像是知道他心中所想一样，带着抱歉的神情挠了挠后脑勺：“抱歉呐千空，一进遗迹我们就和你走散了，遗迹里的地形太复杂了，你没有带照明设备，联络的装置也没有信号，我们能找到你还多亏了这头狮子。”

遗迹内部的格局之大超乎了所有人的想象，全队人勉力搜寻了将近三小时也没有在错综复杂如迷宫般的走道内找寻到千空的影子，最终还是循着远远的传来的狮子的咆哮声摸索着才找到了正确的方位。

“我们找到你的时候他就在你旁边守着了，赶也赶不走，麻醉枪也射不中，也不攻击大伙就只是跟着队伍走，所以只能暂时这么把他留下来了。”

眨眨眼睛，千空终于把半张的嘴巴合上了。不，即便是这样也太缺乏合理性了吧！？无论表现的再怎么温驯无害（甚至救了他一命），但眼前趴着的毫无疑问是一头巨型食肉猛兽，如果惊吓到了他在来不及配备武器的情况下百分之一百亿会全队玩儿完，更不要提私自窝藏野生动物带来的法律问题，不过话又说回来，日本除了动物园以外怎么会有野生的狮子呢？

虽然吐槽的话可以说上一箩筐，但只要你肯克服在文明社会中被温养出的对野性的恐惧，真正地看进这头狮子的眼睛里，你就会自然而言地瞬间理解为什么所有人都会如此轻易地信任他不会随意伤人。

那双眼睛里凝结着的仿佛实质化的光阴，既流动着深邃的温柔，又饱含着沉重的悲悯，那绝不是未开化的野兽的眼睛，那是人的眼睛。

即便是千空，也不得不承认，在被他凝视的时候体内就会莫名涌现出一股平静的水流。

这头狮子有着一双人类的眼睛。

不知道这家伙究竟是从哪里来，又能保持这样的安全状态到什么时候，不过他现在也觉得，就这么让他待在自己身边也未尝不可。

在千空思索的时候，那双深红棕色的眼睛仍旧不错视线地静静凝视着他，目光是流动的蜂蜜一样的柔软甘甜，无论指甲还是牙齿都藏的好好的，像是打定主意不吓到他一样，在千空采取行动前一块肌肉也不移动。

这真的很奇怪，他们明明是第一次见。

也许是被那庞大却尽力表露出无害的姿态给打动了，千空突然从鼻子里喷出一声轻笑，伸出手掌试探性地摸向狮子的额头。像是瞬间领会了千空的意图，或是从四目相对的那一刻开始就一直等待着这个瞬间，强壮而美丽的野兽直起上半身，闭上深红棕色的大眼睛，将额头主动贴上千空的掌心。

某种细微得像是昆虫翅膀上的纹路一样的脉动感顺着他们接触的那块皮肤电流一样传导进千空的胸腔，白发红眼的青年怔了一下。

几秒的寂静，千空突然笑了。拍着掌下蓬松温热的鬃毛，千空眯起眼睛凑的近了一点，“所以，你到底是什么东西？嗯？”狮子的温驯让青年胆子也大了起来，白皙修长的手指拽住金色的鬃毛轻轻拉扯，“既然以后要暂时跟着我们，没有名字叫起来也很不方便啊。”

似乎是觉得手感格外好，千空恶劣地笑着愈发起劲地揉起狮子的两腮，把那原本整齐的鬃毛弄的乱七八糟，“想起个什么名字——就算我这么问你你也没法回答吧。”

面对人类的放肆，狮子只是眯着眼睛，仔细观察的话，甚至让人觉得他现在的姿态比方才还要放松，“所以对不住了，百兽之王様，只能委屈你听我的一家之言了。”

千空的声音渐渐消弭，日光像是流动的金水泄进车窗，落在狮子半睁开的，深红棕色的眸子里，千空心中忽然一动。

“狮子王。”字符脱口而出，把千空自己都吓了一跳，神色复杂地抿抿嘴，千空前倾身体捧住狮子的脸，“狮子王。”

吼哦。

空气中传来低沉的震动，狮子回应了他。

受着与在遗迹中穿行时相似的情感的驱使，千空张开嘴巴又叫了一声：“狮子王。”

对青年的每一次呼唤都给予了耐心而明确的回应，最后狮子狮子甚至站起身来挪动位置，将脑袋直接挤进千空的怀里，毛茸茸的爪子扒在千空大腿的两侧，鬃毛搔着千空的下巴，怎么看都像一只与主人久别重逢的大号宠物，只知道黏糊糊地挤上来撒娇。

“哈哈，千空，他是真的很喜欢你啊！”前排传来克罗姆的笑声，千空抬起眼皮扫了一眼后视镜，也喷出一声短促的笑音，放松身体趴在了狮子脑袋上。

离抵达村落还有点时间，就再休息会儿吧。

无论是头痛还是发热都消失的千空，在闭上眼睛的刹那就陷入了几十个小时以来久违的安稳睡眠。

和这个村子给千空带来的众多不可思议一样，村里的人很顺利就接受了他们去了一趟遗迹就领回来了一头野生狮子的事实。

知晓不能把狮子和千空分开的村长黑曜甚至兴冲冲让人整理出了一间更大的客房，也不知这狮子到底是有什么魔力，不过半天的时间过去就连小孩子们都敢大着胆子围着他打转，想趁机摸一摸鬃毛，或是骑上那宽阔的后背看看。

狮子在这个村子的图腾里好像代表的也是地位很高很受尊敬的守护神之类的存在来的······是因为这个的原因吗？但即便是这样心未免也太大了点，算了，无论怎样能顺利解决比什么都好。

不知道是第多少次放弃深究，千空带着自己的东西走进新收拾出来的宽敞了许多的房间，当然，身后还跟着一头金灿灿的大猫。

知道狮子喜欢跟着自己，只要不妨碍到做正事千空也就随他去了，不如说有时候一回头看到体型庞大的狮子像只小鸡一样地跟着自己，还会忍不住觉得想笑。

在打点好一切后千空坐到了床上，正准备熄了灯休息的时候一抬眼就看到了蹲在床头一眨不眨地凝视着自己，慢慢摆动着尾巴的狮子。

唔吼。

猛兽的喉咙里发出低沉的咕噜，鬃毛里伸出来的耳朵轻轻地抖，温驯的只差就地躺下，把最脆弱的毛肚皮露出来了。

千空挑了一下眉毛，撑着上半身看狮子，“你想睡床上？”狮子眨了眨眼睛，代替对他而言不是很明显的点头动作，不得不说，除却那双眼睛，眼前这头狮子其他的举动也通人性得不像头野兽，简单的指令听得懂，也能做出有迹可循的判断，千空有时甚至觉得自己面对的是一个披着狮子外衣的睿智男人。

但是这再怎么说也是不可能的，美女与野兽那样的故事在电视上看看就好了，石神千空就从来没有过相信圣诞老人的年纪。

吼哦······

也许是久等不到他的回应，狮子又轻轻叫了一声，是觉得今天的自己没有机会了吗？那双深红棕色的眸子里光芒有些暗淡，耳朵与尾巴也掉下去，连毛色都显得没那么光亮了。

被他拒绝是值得这么失落的事吗？千空抿了抿嘴，又是不合理的直觉的提醒，从那双眼睛里他感受到某些特殊的东西，他有种强烈的预感只要他今天答应了这头狮子，不仅仅是自己的生活，就连自己的存在的一部分都会发生永久的、彻底的改变。

但奇怪的，他不觉得恐惧，甚至有些兴奋。

“······拿你没办法，上来吧，百兽之王様。”抑制住声音里微弱的颤抖，千空扯开嘴角拍了拍自己身侧的床垫，“和我一起睡。”

话音落下的即刻千空就熄了灯冲内倒下去，几秒钟的寂静，身后床垫传来明显的下陷感，比人类高出几度的体温随着另一道规律的呼吸降落在他的身畔。

在那之后的漫漫长夜滑向的是未知的道路。

深吸一口气，千空闭上了眼睛。

寂静的夜色中，身后有某个沉甸甸的热量覆压了上来。

灼热的深重的呼吸喷吐在沉睡的青年白皙的脖颈间，一片漆黑中只有深红色的的瞳仁是唯一光泽，野兽的爪子无法施展，但湿润的鼻吻和舌头却显得灵活，粗糙的表面带着不加掩饰的情欲的温度刷过赤裸的后背和颈项，顺着被翻过来的青年的肢体一路向下刮过敏感的乳尖，睡梦中的青年像是受了刺激，眉头微微皱起，腰部扭动，半开的嘴唇里流泻出细细碎碎的呻吟声，在那柔软舌头将性器包裹住的瞬间，千空绞着床单猛地睁开了眼睛。

鲜润的鸽血红与深邃的深红棕交汇在一起，狮子仅仅是顿了一下就又开始继续动作，刚从睡梦中惊醒的千空还没来得及弄清现状就被粗糙舌头富有技巧的舔舐弄的浑身一抖，腰部不自觉地拱起摩擦着，主动将自己送入狮子口中。

哈、哈啊······这到底、啊——！！

根本无暇冷静思考的科学家陷入了至今为止从未有过的窘境，本身也不是对性快感有多么痴迷的人，在青春期除去必要的行为之外基本没有那方面的其他兴趣的千空根本不会想到自己会被一只狮子舔得欲罢不能，难以自拔。

像是察觉到了千空的兴奋，狮子卷起舌头对着敏感的头部进行重点照顾，青年形状漂亮的性器被唾液浸得泛起晶亮的水光，在月色隐约的映衬下更显得淫靡湿咸。

只要对着完全勃起的柱身狠狠一刮，就会从青年空中听到动听的呻吟，气息凌乱的千空像是即将溺毙的落水者一般慌不择路地揪住了手边唯一的支撑物——雄狮的鬃毛，一面在狮子愈发粗鲁的动作中爽的浑身乱颤。

啊啊哈啊——！哈啊、嗯啊······！这头狮子、到底是怎么回事啊！？

现在正发生在自己身上的事无疑是超越了常识甚至可以称得上是猎奇的展开，现在就放出声音来寻求其他人的帮助无疑才是正确的选择，然而勉强压下呻吟张开嘴巴的千空喘息了几声却没能发出声音。原因有很多，根本不清楚如今这头正在兴头上的狮子被打断之后会做出什么样的行为是其中之一，无论表现的再怎么温驯通人性说到底也是一头食肉猛兽，如果不幸激怒了他的话很可能会有人因为没有做好充分的准备就闯进来而受伤，那是身为外来者的千空绝对无法允许的。其次就是连他自己也觉得欠缺合理性，纯粹是出于感性的直觉得出的结论——这头狮子会做这些是为了他好。

被野兽将要害掌握在口中，但奇迹般地千空却不觉得害怕，在这片浓重夜色中相互纠缠的截然不同的两个身影也仿佛脱离了现实的桎梏，所有的常识都被打破，只凭借着本能做回应，在狮子又一次猝然的吸吮中千空拉长脖颈，喉咙里发出的高亢呻吟简直如同一头母兽，精液在鼠蹊和会阴的一阵阵抽搐中一股股喷发，被雄狮尽数吞入口中。

哈、哈、哈啊······

刚刚释放过一次的千空瘫倒在床上潮红着面色颤颤巍巍地喘气，然而兴味盎然的雄狮却不肯轻易放过他，湿热、灵活的舌头像是在品尝猎物一样刷过仍在微微抽搐着的大腿根，沉浸在余韵中过分敏感的阴茎，最终游蛇一样地滑入紧闭的臀缝，轻轻摩擦着从未被使用过的那个小小入口。

喂喂、骗人的吧······嗯啊！

眨眼间反应过来狮子的意图的千空还没来得及扭身逃走就被鼻吻顶着利索翻了个面，圆润臀线和流畅的脊背沟壑在月色下闪着光，骤然转换的视角内下一秒就被两只结实的兽爪挤占，一左一右撑在脖颈两侧的前肢彻底阻断了人类逃跑的去路，敏感的身躯还没能从方才的刺激中平复下来，后穴中就毫不留情被异物挤入，湿润舌头几乎没收到什么阻碍，粗糙的舌苔刮擦着敏感的肠壁，灵活的尖端摁压着要命的那一点，仿佛内部全体都成了性感带，被连自己也无法解释的强烈性冲动席卷，千空浑身浮现出情欲的淡粉色，热流一波波汇聚到下腹和后穴，原本贴着床垫的腰腹不知何时已经主动地翘起来，呈现出更方便身后野兽动作的跪趴的姿势。

快感在下腹和后腰积累，逐渐苏醒的性冲动电流一般随着愈发快的脉搏在血管里横冲直撞，终于累计到某个顶点一口气爆发出来！

哈啊啊——！！啊、啊啊······

身体内部骤然一轻，存在感极强的热流顺着甬道滴滴答答地从后穴里涌出来，在空气中弥散出一股荷尔蒙的甜香味。并不像是射精时的瞬间的快感，而是某种陌生却持久、强烈的刺激激荡在内部和下腹，回过神来的时候舌头都从嘴巴里掉了出来，刚刚释放过的前端也重新勃起，硬的发疼，明明按感觉应该算是高潮的一种，甬道内却反而不满足地蠕动起来，深处也传来蚂蚁啃食般的钻心痒意，迫切想要什么东西进来狠狠地贯穿、填满和摩擦。

很奇怪······很难受······但却不想要结束、想要就这么继续下去，和眼前这头狮子一起······

无论是身体也好还是思维也好都彻底陷入了奇怪的混乱状态中，瞳孔稍微有些涣散的千空感觉到一直在后穴里作乱的舌头被它的主人撤了出去，取而代之的是某根更富有质量的，滚烫的器物的迫近。

可想而知已经完全勃起的兽茎在臀缝中摩擦了两下就对准穴口缓慢地挤了进去，明明对人类而言应该是难以想象的尺寸和长度却被后穴顺利地吃了进去，经络突起的柱身按摩着软腻的肠壁，充血坚硬的头部轻易地突破直肠挤入结肠，在最深处顶撞、抽送，发出液体被搅拌挤压的咕秋咕秋声。

啊啊啊、哈啊啊——！嗯啊——！

仅仅是将雄狮的阴茎全部吞入，最深处被入侵的第一下千空就抽动着小腹射出了一股股稀薄的精液，然而凭借后穴感受到的快感又是射精根本无法比拟的强烈和持久，终于被满足的充实感让千空反而一个激灵清醒了些许。

深埋在体内的器物非常巨大，随着其主人的呼吸分明地脉动着，光是一动不动地含着就已经有一波波强烈的感觉炸开在大脑皮层，如果真动起来会有多恐怖简直难以想象。

而狮子也没有立刻动作，而是低下头去温柔地舔舐着像是受了惊的小鹌鹑一样颤抖着的千空的脊背和肩颈，酥麻的快感渐渐从尾椎上蹿，破碎地吐着气的千空用颤抖的手艰难地将眼前撑着的两只兽爪抓住。

“你、动一下······动一下、哈啊啊！！”

这具自己使用了二十多年的肉体仿佛彻底变成了某个陌生的物件，吞下了那么恐怖的东西，不仅如此，在迅速地适应后立刻就开始贪婪地索求更高一层的激烈快感。

感应到了千空需求的迫切，深埋在肉中的凶器也开始缓缓律动起来，一次比一次更深入，一次比一次更用力，每一次都狠狠碾过前列腺，柱身将直肠撑满，头部则突入结肠，在绝对不该被用作性交的部位里反复顶撞、搅拌。

“啊、啊啊、哈啊啊——！！”大颗大颗的汗水随着急剧上升的体温从白皙的皮肤上滚落，眼眶被泪水充盈看不清东西，臀部已经彻底拱了起来，纤细的腰肢下陷，平坦的小腹被野兽尺寸惊人的性器撑出轮廓，愈发激烈的律动震得舌根都酸麻难耐，唾液混合泪水与汗水沾着浓烈的情欲把整张脸的表情涂抹地乱七八糟。

每当性器深入，整个人的重心就会被带的向前一顶，撤出的时候又被紧紧缠着的后穴带的向后拉扯，千空整个人都挂在那根粗长的难以想象的阴茎上，若不是拼尽最后一点力气抓着狮子的脚踝，恐怕整个人都会被带的离开床面。

太深了、太激烈了、太可怕了······

前端像是坏掉的水龙头一样汩汩地流着前液，耳畔湿黏的水声伴着狮鬃扫到自己屁股上的感觉不绝于耳，过分强烈的快感已经让千空没余裕去思考什么背德感的问题，已经高潮过无数次的后穴汁水淋漓，从刚才起就没被碰过的前端也在激烈的前后动作中甩动、弹跳，隐隐有二次释放的趋势，喷吐在汗湿后背上猛兽的呼吸也渐渐沉重，从喉咙深处发出的低沉的咆哮声昭示着这场漫长性爱结局的临近。

又是一次极深极用力的顶撞，千空仰着脖子发出一声毫不掩饰的嘶哑尖叫，前端已经到了极限，小腹和会阴抽搐着准备释放，但在这个箭在弦上的节骨眼上，他突然想看看把自己搞成这副乱七八糟样子的罪魁祸首。

“哈、哈啊、啊啊······”沙哑的嗓音和混沌的意识让世界上最犀利的大脑也拼凑不出完整的句子，满面朝红目光涣散的千空本能地攥起拳头叩打着后穴肉刃之外唯一能触及到的狮子的脚踝，同时扭动着虚软的腰臀示意身后的猛兽先停下来。

仿佛一个真正通情达理的爱侣一样的狮子居然真的依着千空的指示停下了动作，即便自己也是临近顶点却还是隐忍着，毛茸茸的大脑袋低下去，柔软的舌头刷过青年的脸侧，好像是在问怎么了。

「怎么了？千空？」

“啊······哈啊······”断断续续软软吐息着的千空调整了几次呼吸，忽然用也许是最后的一点力气扭过腰把自己翻过来，白花花的大腿在眼前一闪而过，随后就是彻底在眼前展开的绝妙的风景——被粗大肉茎完全撑开的穴口，在数百次冲撞中被摩得红肿的边缘，随着翕张的动作一点点、一下下被挤出来的晶莹的爱液。

“啊啊啊啊——！哈啊！！”

内部猝不及防被大力顶入，崭新的体位带来从未有过的感受，被顶的浑身一哆嗦的千空赶忙抱住狮子粗壮的脖颈才不至于被顶飞出去，两条白皙大腿打开到极限，在每一次快感的席卷中绷紧、颤动，最终主动夹住狮子的腰。

要来了、要到了······哈啊啊！！！

超越从前任何一次高潮的兴奋感从内部喷涌而出，仿佛被大量的水冲刷着，千空流着眼泪咬紧牙关紧紧抱住狮子的脖子，而雄狮也在几下又深又狠的冲撞后低咆一声，将脑袋贴近千空的颈窝，伏低身子将大股大股滚烫的精液喷洒在千空腹内。

野兽的射精时间长达几分钟，最终结束的时候千空的小腹甚至被撑的有些鼓起，精疲力竭的青年任由野兽在自己身上动作，只抬起一只胳膊挡住自己的一双眼睛和半边脸。

他这算是、做了什么啊······？

石神千空并不是会为已经发生的事情纠结苦闷的类型，他只是觉得难以解释。生在现代社会的他对于同性之间的性行为并非是全无了解，但即便同为男性之间使用后穴做爱也不会进的这么深，对前列腺的刺激才是快感的根源，但神奇的是被如此对待的自己并不痛苦，甚至在被进入的整场过程里都主动收缩着甬道，希望把后穴里的器物绞得更紧，吞得更深。

所以我到底是什么······这头狮子又到底是什么······或者说，我们两个究竟算是什么？

涣漫地思索着的时候，雄狮已经结束了射精，硕大的脑袋抬起来，温润的深棕色瞳孔里映出青年沉浸在快感余韵中难得一片空白的神情。被那双眼睛看的心头一动，反射性地张开嘴巴想要说些什么的千空却被接下来的展开夺走了所有语言：淡淡的、柔和的光晕从狮子的周身沁出来，像是萤火虫一般的光点萦绕之下，原本庞大的野兽的身型也渐渐地发生了改变，就在他震惊地睁大的双眸的见证下，一头雄狮变化成了一个高大、强壮而美丽的黑发男人。

“你好，千空·······不，该说是很久不见。”那双深红棕色眼睛里一模一样的温柔神情是将眼前男人与方才的狮子联系起来的唯一证明。眼前发生的一切太过于超现实，根本没法发表评价的千空怔怔地看着眼前的男人，口中喃喃道：“狮子王······？”

为什么会脱口而出这个名字，就连自己也没有半点头绪，就仿佛是刻在血脉中的本能，即便记忆已经遗失，身体却还牢牢记得。

张开双臂将千空抱住，男人微笑着扣住千空的后脑勺，睫毛浓密的眼睑温驯低垂，这个瞬间的他看起来真的就像那头狮子，“嗯，是司，狮子王司。”

狮子王司。

TBC

千空进村的剧情大致概括就是这样：  
克罗姆：大家快出来康康这就是我一直说的那个大美女！  
琥珀：让我第一个康！让我第一个凑近了康！


	2. Chapter 2

00.

“在博爱的贤者的指引下，祖先们从「天」的愤怒中幸存，凭借着贤者大人赐予的智慧与从守护神大人处借来的力量，在崭新的土地上建立起了村子最初的雏形。”

“所以在贤者大人与守护神大人双双回归「母亲」的怀抱后，祖先们建造了神殿，将贤者大人的诞生日定为重大的节日，在村子的中央点起篝火，由巫女传唱古老的歌谣，既是表达对那两位伟大的大人的憧憬与追念，也是从心底里希望着贤者大人与守护神大人能在离去后的漫长时光中依旧注视着我们。”

娓娓的女声暂告段落，得体地跪坐在榻榻米上的少女面容酷似琥珀却又娴静得多，村庄的巫女琉璃看着坐在对面的千空笑了笑，“这就是百物语里关于祭典的故事，也是百物语里最重要的故事之一，千空觉得怎么样呢？”

“啊，实在是很有意思。”面前摆放着的茶散发出清苦的香气，千空将撑着下巴，红眸里闪烁着求知欲的夺目光泽。金色的雄狮就在他背后安静地闭眼小憩，半卷着的身子像是守卫自己财宝堆的龙一样将盘腿坐着的青年环在中央，一点生息也不发出，只有那缓慢摆动着的，时不时拂过千空小腿的毛球尾巴昭示着他实际从未放下警惕的事实。

他会出现在琉璃房间里的理由并不难猜，如果想要真正把关于遗迹的一切都查个水落石出，对村庄代代流传的神话故事「百物语」的详细了解是必不可少的。与许多著书记载以求留存更久的神话不同，「百物语」意外的采用的是口耳相传的方式，村庄代代都会挑选出记忆力优秀的女孩子作为巫女，作为宗教象征将全部故事继承并且讲述下去。

换句话说，即便是作为土生土长的村民，也几乎没有人将全部故事从头到尾听过，何况他不过是一介初来乍到的外来人口，但就像这个村庄屡次对他展现出的宽容一样，琉璃非常高兴地接待了他。

“每一年的祭典都会在今天举办吗？”千空看向窗外，天边逐渐浓烈起来的霞光中村民劳作的身影三不五时穿插着，从他正午时分在这里落脚开始已经过去了几个小时。

原定来拜访的时间本来要更早些，不过托某头混蛋的福······算了。

“是的，每一年的1月4日就是贤者大人的诞生日。”琉璃颔首，注意到千空的神情一动，有些疑惑地开口，“怎么了吗？”

“不，没什么。”千空摇摇头，不过是和他的生日重叠，一个没什么意义的巧合。将心中浮现出的某些杂乱的想法暂时摈弃，千空张开嘴巴本想再问点什么，一抬起头却看到怀里金发的小姑娘睁着亮晶晶双眼看着自己。

“千空，你的头发和眼睛，是村子外面的时尚吗？”坐在他怀里扭过头看他的小姑娘被村里人亲昵地称为西瓜，也同时是在克罗姆为祭典忙的脚不沾地的时候给他这个还不大认路的外来人充当导游的大功臣。

西瓜在自告奋勇把他带到琉璃的屋子以后也没有立刻离开，而是跟着他一起听完了长达几个小时的百物语大放送，虽然其中许多都已经当作睡前故事听过，但只要能和千空待在一起，村里的小孩子似乎就都会很开心。

作为村里宗教象征的巫女在没有选择伴侣的时候都是独居，单人间的卧房并不太宽敞，装下两个成年人外加一头雄狮已是极限，但让小孩子受屈自然也不合适，日本最年轻的教授在征得当事人的同意后便索性抱着她了。

“哈？”听到意料之外的话，千空哑然失笑，“不是啦，这是天生的。”

说是意料之外，其实也不尽然，此时此刻眼前的西瓜让千空想起克罗姆第一次和自己见面的时候，直肠子的青年一看到他就瞪圆了眼睛，相当失礼地用手指着他问他的头发和眼睛是怎么回事。

现在回想起来还会觉得好笑，如果换成另外的导师那傻小子估计就不要想毕业了。但是那时候的他对克罗姆的反应并没有太在意，这样的事石神千空每年都会遇上一两次，那一次也只被他简单地当作一个直白过头的学生对自己导师人品的合理怀疑而简单揭过了，但现在看来似乎并非如此。

“真漂亮！”西瓜眼里星光更亮了，“就好像贤者大人一样！”

“贤者大人？”这可又是个崭新的情报，看到西瓜紧紧合十攥在一起的小手，千空闭上眼睛把头低下去，让那柔软的掌心如愿以偿地抚过自己雪白的鬓角和流畅的眼线，“你很在意吗？”

“虽然在百物语里没有过直接的描写，但是传说贤者大人是有着美丽的白色头发和红色眼睛的青年，村里的孩子们都觉得千空和贤者大人很相似。”琉璃笑着看他，“我也这么觉得。”

“······是这样吗。”千空嘟囔了一句，所以他这个贫弱的科研工作者在会被这个村子里的全员当作爱抖露一样地夸赞？果然还是很奇怪。

“千空也会参加的吧？今晚的祭典。”用温和的声音试探性地发问的琉璃眼中闪烁着希冀，西瓜闻言也睁大了眼睛一眨不眨地看他，能在这样恳切的目光夹击下说出「不」字的人的心脏恐怕早就已经变成石头了。

“这种时候就算我不去也没地方安静到能干下去正事吧？我可不想半夜在屋里再被酒鬼们拽去跳舞。”拍拍西瓜的头，看着二人脸上绽放出的不加掩饰的喜悦，千空嗤笑了一声。

“太好了！千空也一定会喜欢祭典的！村子里的大家都会围绕着篝火跳舞很热闹的！”

“是是。”垂下眼尾，千空笑着附和，琉璃却像是想起什么一样忽然睁大眼睛。

“怎么了琉璃姐姐？”

“不，就是想起前些天大家为了祭典准备的木柴还放在林子里没有取回来，西瓜一会儿回去的时候可不可以······”

“那样正好。”话语意外地被打断，琉璃有些诧异地看向千空，后者放松身体向后靠去，扯开嘴角拍了拍雄狮宽阔的肩胛，“让我去吧。”

“但是······”温柔体贴的巫女面露难色，像是担心着什么却又不好开口，几乎是瞬间理解了眼前人的意思，千空毫无芥蒂地开口，“我有身后这家伙在，况且既然他现在暂时成了村子的一员就也得给我好好工作。”

撇过头去扯住狮子的一只耳朵，千空几乎有点咬牙切齿地说道：“毕竟不劳动者不得食，对吗？司？”

在千空拍他的时候大概就已经醒过来的狮子睁着深红棕色的大眼睛，像是完全不懂眼前人在说什么一样，只从喉咙里发出一声声和他雄狮形象南辕北辙的，柔软无害的咕噜。

啧。

黑着脸收回手，千空抱着西瓜腋窝将她放下，站起身来拧了拧脖子，不用任何指令与示意的雄狮也跟着从地板上爬起来，尾巴有意无意地扫过千空赤裸的小腿。

是错觉吗？琉璃似乎看到千空哆嗦了一下。回过神来的时候青年已经和西瓜道了别冲着门口走去，正坐太久的双腿追上去已经来不及，一直给人以温柔得体印象的巫女难得大声说道：“在林子里的时候请务必小心！”

脚步顿了一下，千空摆了摆手，没有说话。

这个村子里的人对他似乎一直有点过保护倾向，只用他是克罗姆带来的贵重的客人来解释未免牵强，硬要说的话，倒更像是小时候他面对刚刚结束一个长期项目终于回到家的百夜，有种不自觉的亲昵的依赖和关注。

但似乎除了他以外并没有人察觉到这一点，就像是对他的外貌的赞美一样，将这份无理由的偏爱当作理所应当的事情一样默许着。

从初来乍到第一天就一直在困扰着他的诸多未解之谜，如今站在他身后的这个男人能给他答案吗？

当耳畔清晰的足音从四足变做双足的时候，千空停下了继续深入林中的脚步。

漆黑而旖丽的长发，稳重而温和的神情，浓密而卷长的睫毛，此刻在他身后披着狮鬃安静站立的毫无疑问是昨晚那个从野兽的姿态中脱胎而成的男人。

他们终于得以真正直面。

“呋呋，确认了周围的安全吗？接下来如果被无关者撞破对你我都百分之一百亿会变成棘手的大麻烦。”环着胳膊，千空扯开嘴角与司隔开几米距离。

“以百兽之王的名义起誓，周围现在一个人也没有，相信我吧，千空。”

“强奸犯还谈什么信任不信任呢。”千空嗤笑一声，脑海中昨夜的剪影错乱浮现，某种不知名的冲动又开始苏醒，他猛地闭上眼睛。

“我比较希望你能像刚才那样叫我司，千空。”似乎并不为千空半是试探半是挑衅的话所动，司仍保持着温和的笑容，仿佛在他这里他的一切行为都能被允许，都会被包容，“昨晚的事情很抱歉，但是如果不那样做的话我现在也没办法像这样和千空你好好说上话了。所以原谅我吧，千空，你也想知道关于遗迹的事情的，对吗？”

并不仅仅是遗迹，还有他们，他自己。

千空一言不发地看着司。

将自己也许是从婴儿开始抚养长大的百夜与自己并无血缘关系，这对于他们而言并不重要，但如果说有谁对于自己的出身完全不感兴趣的话那就是胡说八道，人类永远都在追根溯源，关于这个世界，关于物种本身，他是科学家，他更加无法对此袖手旁观，视而不见。

百夜，这也是你留给我的遗产吗？一个寻找真相的权利？

鸽血红的双眸闭上又睁开，千空呼出一口气，得到的情报太少，没解开的疑团太多，只好从最基础也是最重要的问起，这样才符合他一贯尊崇的合理性，“你的目的是什么？司。”

“我不会伤害村子里的人，也不会伤害科考队的人，除非他们伤害了你，只有这一点我可以以生命发誓，千空。”

省略了所有弯绕直切要害的回答毫无疑问是千空最想要的，但却实在令人高兴不起来，他们根本还称不上熟稔，对面的人却已经看透了他的本性，这只代表一件事，这场由他发起谈话的节奏实际上完全没掌握在他手中。

不仅武力上的差距令人望尘莫及，情报上也完全不占优势，这不就是最糟糕的情况吗？

局势压倒性的不利，千空脸上的笑意却仍没有消失，沉默蔓延开几秒，司忽然低下头轻笑了一声，“千空，你真的一点也没有变，从那个时候起就是。”

无论面对怎样绝望的困境也绝不放弃，世界第一脚踏实地，世界第一心强志坚，将奇迹也凭借努力摘取在手中，那样的姿态无论亲眼目睹多少次都会触动司的心弦。

现在的千空大概已经不记得了，视情况也有再也想不起来的可能，但是在久远到难以想象的过去，这份勇气和坚强曾拯救过他无数次。

“千空，你想知道的所有事情我都会告诉你，我不会撒谎，也不会隐瞒。”这也是很久以前就做出过的约定了，“只是不是现在。”

全部的真相对于无论对于如今的千空身体还是心灵都还太早了点，司迈开步子，一步步不疾不徐地走近，草叶划过狮鬃，发出窸窣声响。

“你、等等······”怔了一下的千空下意识想向后退，但双腿却不听使唤，几米的距离被轻松缩短，需要仰头才能与司对上视线的千空这时候才直观地体会到这个男人原来是这么的高大。

“千空也想要彻底调查清楚遗迹的一切吧？那就稍微耐心一点，好吗？”眯起眼睛笑着的男人的面孔非常的美丽，指骨分明的大手顺着裸露在外的脖颈划过下颚捧住侧脸，“况且有一件事我也稍微有点异议，关于昨晚的事情。”

“住、手······”

仿佛被食肉猛兽叼住颈皮的草食动物，千空咬着牙根挤出破碎的低语，覆着薄茧的指腹轻擦过的皮肤立马就会火辣辣地发起热来，只要稍微靠近一点身体就会兴奋地发抖，本能在厉声尖叫，想要再靠近一点，想要被安抚，无论是被男人的手，还是狮子的舌头。

这也是他谨慎对待和司的距离的原因，身体的变化如此明显，令他猝不及防。在作为普通人生活过的二十几年里，虽然嘴巴很坏，行事作风也直截了当，但被他这种独特气质吸引的异性甚至于同性也不是没有的，其中不乏非常真诚想要认真经营关系的家伙。

感情的事情可以慢慢培养，能在第一次告白就两情相悦的情侣实属凤毛麟角（他那两个幼驯染先按下不表），况且即便如此因为各种现实原因不能走到最后的也有很多，如果没有独身一辈子的打算的话多尝试几次才是正解，但是千空却一次也没有答应过他人的告白，无论对方的条件有多优秀，态度有多真诚。

并不是对经营感情没有兴趣，就只是提不起劲而已，无论是对于男人还是女人都没法生出友情以上的欲望。曾经的他在察觉到这个事实后也只是粗糙地把自己划进了无性恋的圈子里就去继续更能让他心动的科学研究了，但如今发生的一切却鲜明地向他展示出他曾经的想法有多天真，错的又有多离谱。

他并不是没法体会到那种感觉，只是对「人」没有恋心罢了。

他的身体渴望着司的触碰，内心······虽然不想承认但八成也在倾斜。

这就是真正危险的地方，无论他究竟是什么，身体的感觉和实际的情况不能混为一谈，尽管他浑身上下的每一个细胞都在催促着他靠近一点，再靠近一点，他还是必须要先确认这个超越所有常识的破格存在是否真的如他所言毫无威胁。

这是他从遗迹中唤醒的存在，理应由他负责。

所以快住手、再这么下去的话······！

隐秘的热度又开始在体内蔓延，千空颤抖了一下，咬着牙将视线别开，不去看司那只会令他更加焦躁的表情。

“你不怕我，千空。”与他的想法背道而驰，司弯下腰将他们的距离进一步缩短，灼热的呼吸撩得千空眼皮止不住地眨动，白皙皮肤上艳丽的血色染开一片，“也不是讨厌我。”

轻轻地笑着，仿佛只是这样凝视着千空就已经足够让这个男人感到满足，司将嘴唇贴上千空红的几乎要烧起来的耳廓，“你讨厌我吗？千空？如果讨厌的话，我不会再做这样的事。”

要说讨厌、应该说讨厌、对于见面第一个晚上就不打招呼地上了他的男人绝对应该这么回答才是合理吧？但是为什么······！

指甲快要掐进肉里也抑制不住身体的颤抖，千空咬紧牙关闭上眼睛，恐怕在至今为止的二十多年里都没有向谁展露出过这般敏感的姿态，本能的驱使强烈到身不由己。

“把眼睛睁开吧，千空。”以石像的姿态沉睡了难以想象的漫长岁月，清醒过来的他如今只想抓紧触手可及的每分每秒好好看着他。

男人的话语仿佛有魔力，千空紧闭的眼睑颤抖着睁开，刷着一层泪膜的红眸更显得剔透，朦胧视野中司的双眼直直地看进来，世界上最犀利的大脑也卡壳了一瞬间，理智与合理性都销声匿迹，没有人能在直面那样露骨的爱、真诚与忠贞时无动于衷。

怔怔地看着司，千空紧攥的双手不知何时也缓缓松开，淡色的嘴唇空张了几下，溜出几声难以辨别的气音——

“什么？千空。”像是在安抚一个不安的孩童，司轻拍着千空的脊背，与他额头相抵，轻声引导道：“可以再说一遍吗？声音太小了。”

再对他说一遍那个他在很久以前就已经得到的答案，那个他在这个世界上唯一确信的真理，那句他无论听多少遍也不会厌烦的话。

瞳孔已经彻底扩散失去焦距，灵魂仿佛脱离此时此地的千空大睁着双眼踮起脚尖，拽着狮裘浓密的鬃毛主动凑上去，微微开合的嘴唇离司只有毫厘之差，“我——”

“啊！千空！你在这里啊！”突兀响起的女声将千空从混沌的意识中叫醒，大步跨过草丛走过来的琥珀身后跟着的是村里另外一个出名的大力士玛古玛，刚从潜意识支配中脱身的千空瞪着眼睛怔了片刻才猛地扭过头——原本视野中高大的黑发男人已经踪影全无，取而代之的是将侧腹紧紧贴在他裤线上，一如既往目光温驯的金色雄狮。野兽的皮毛温热，稍硬的被毛蹭着他的小腿，呼吸和心跳从连接的那一块肌肤里缓缓渗透进血管，滋养着什么一直被他忽略的东西悄无声息地复苏。

“千空，你在这里做什么？柴火都放在别的地方啊。”金发少女眉心微蹙，无论是琥珀还是玛古玛身后都负着背篓，兴许已经在村里等了他挺久也说不定。

“······抱歉。”放眼望去周围的天色不知什么时候已经彻底黑下去，耳畔遥遥传来被稀释的鼎沸人声，森林尽头的边缘火光隐约闪烁，温柔的夜风扫过千空的刘海，为在场的每一个人送来祭典滚滚热意的最后一个浪头。

“不，没关系，千空没事就好！”轻轻呼了口气的琥珀插着腰又笑起来，玛古玛在身后嗤了一声别开脸，看上去颇不屑的样子，却在最后三人去堆柴地点装货的时候抢走了千空怀里的每一块木料。

“豆芽菜就给老子一边待着去，瞧不起你玛古玛大人吗？”看着明显是口是心非的大力士，千空愣了一下，随即嗤笑一声顺从地把所有柴火都堆到了身边的狮子背上。

踏上归途的时候琥珀与玛古玛走在前头，夜色笼罩下的森林中回荡的只有一行人的脚步声、草木摇曳的窸窣声和细碎的虫鸣声，很长一段时间他们只是沉默地走着，直到最前头带路的琥珀仰头看向闪烁的星空，毫无征兆地问道：“千空，你喜欢我们的村子吗？”

啊？

千空稍微睁大眼睛，无论是玛古玛还是琥珀都没有回头看他，但不知为何他觉得他们此时此刻脸上一定是一副紧张的表情，呼吸和脚步都有些紊乱似的，像是个把成绩单交到父母手里的小孩子。

什么啊，又是这样的态度······

千空垂下眼睑，无论是大人和小孩都在一开始对他展现出了不合常理的亲近，只要是他的请求就会被认真对待，无论是最神圣的遗迹也好代代相传的神话也好都毫不吝啬地允许他去涉足、探索和记录。

这个村子里的人乐于和他分享自己自豪的和喜欢的一切，最初对这样的好意还会觉得莫名其妙，但他重情的本性让他到底还是对此没法招架，所以，这个问题的答案当然是决定好的。

“啊，喜欢得不得了。”琥珀唰地扭过脸来，像一只被表扬了的小动物，玛古玛也别扭地喷了口气，千空扯开嘴角大笑道：“给你们每个人一百亿分！”

身后传来狮子低沉的咕噜声，像是男人在轻笑一样。

回到村中的时候祭典已经轰轰烈烈地开始了。

从连接村庄的吊桥上走下来的千空站在原地，圆睁的红眸中映出四处跳跃的火光，村庄内熟悉的面孔也如同火苗一样在四处起舞着，仔细辨别还能揪出来自钢筋水泥浇筑的城堡的科考队成员的影子。没有男女的分别，也没有长幼的界限，全员都围绕着中央搭建的舞台与几米高的篝火尽情地手舞足蹈着。

不光是视野的眼花缭乱，鼻尖口舌中也充斥着浓烈的复合味道，自酿葡萄酒的醇香，火焰舔舐薪柴蒸腾出的浓烈烟火气；耳畔声音嘈杂却不扎耳，肉块上热油滴落进火堆迸溅出的噼啪声，少女和孩童们和着男人们自制乐器弹拨出的轻快小调即兴放声唱出的质朴歌谣。

永远保持着冷静理智的科学家也受了感染，眼中摇曳的火光仿佛有实质，放下柴火的琥珀已经等不及了，拽住青年的手踢掉鞋子就加入了欢庆的队伍。像是两滴水珠汇入湖海，人群没有丝毫违和感地接纳了他们的进入，几乎从没有参加过这类活动的青年难得有些拘束，但很快就在新的旧的相识与本能的引领下尝试着舞动起来。

耳畔每分每秒充斥着的都是欢畅的笑声，从刚才起已经不知和多少人面对面交换过舞步，牵住身边人的手，转个圈再扶住最近的人的腰，不需要任何的顾虑与羞赧，在这个日子里被火光平等地笼罩着，生活在同一片苍穹下的他们谁都是彼此的兄弟姐妹，都流着同根同源的热血，都是大地的子民。

在光临村子的第一晚千空就见识过了村子里举办晚宴的场面，但那时候的他们绝对不像现在这样，这么的自由而无拘无束，这么的奔放，这么的充满「野性」。

余光中有雄狮的身影一闪而过，被几个人围绕着与他们相互扑咬，乍看之下像是人类正被恐怖的野兽威胁，仔细观察却能看到穿梭在雄狮动作中金发少女爽朗豪迈地笑，雄狮的健壮威武与人类的柔韧纤细从未如此和谐地出现在一张图景中，有那么一晃眼千空甚至将琥珀也看作了另一头敏捷的野兽。

周围忽然短暂地安静下来，祭典不知何时已经行至中途，面上脖颈都出了些汗的千空微喘着停下动作仰起头，金发的女巫在众人的目光聚集中缓步走上舞台至高处，短暂的寂静，琉璃白皙的面颊也被火光映辰得红润鲜艳。

深吸一口气，清亮澄澈的歌声就流淌出来，如同河水滋润大地，如同海洋哺育众生，看不见的波动随着声纹一圈圈扩散开来，震荡着血脉深处闭锁的门扉微微松动，所有人都虔诚地目视着舞台正中放声高歌的纤细身影，此时此地的「我」的概念已然消弭，熔铸成崭新的「我们」。

村民们低语着，默念的都是相同的内容，千空怔怔地瞪大眼睛愣在原地，双手死物一样垂在身体两侧一动不动，所有人的声音汇聚起来的振动如同某种古老的咒文，将他血管中流淌的血液加热、沸腾，如同碳酸水一样哔哔啵啵地翻滚起来。仿佛有什么东西要突破这二十几年来束缚着它的躯壳，蛮横地横空出世，告诉所有人它强烈的、不容忽视的存在。

啊······哈啊······啊！

胸口和颅内同时爆发出剧烈的疼痛，千空嘶叫着跪坐到地上，滚烫的汗水滴进湿润土地里。眼前一阵阵发黑，耳畔的声音却萦绕不散，不是来自于舞台，而是来自于某个更近在咫尺的地方，来自于他没法追根溯源的记忆，来自于某个久远的难以置信的过去，来自他本身。

停下、啊······！啊啊——！

几乎已经从自己的口鼻里尝到了血腥味，睁大到极限的眼眶中镶嵌的瞳孔又一次闭合成一条细线，是终于有人从祭典的氛围中回过神来了吗？耳畔传来询问他状态的慌张的声音，还有不住地替他拍着后背的手。

声音仍没有消失，反而越来越强烈，直至到达一个前所未有的顶峰，舞台上已经不再有人，所有村民都聚集到了青年的身边，空出的舞台上一只浑金色雄狮矫健跃入，仰起威风凛凛的狮兽对着空中高悬的满月发出一声震耳欲聋的咆哮——

一切的声音都消失了。

脑海中扰杂的歌声也好，血液沸腾的声音也好全部都归零，连视野中也是一片纯粹的空白，千空的表情也不例外。随着身边一切的消失，千空缓缓放下了抱住头的双手，在众人的惊呼中倒在地上失去了意识。

高大、强壮而美丽的男人，浓密漆黑的长发，原始的服饰，赤裸脚踝上贝壳珠串互相碰击的清脆的声响，纵贯面孔与胸膛的裂纹，喷吐在耳廓与颈窝灼热的呼吸，还有深埋在体内进出的性器——千空猛地睁开眼睛。

有那么几秒钟他分不清现实和梦境，连自己身在何处都想不起来，一向明晰的思绪被光怪陆离的梦境搅得一团混乱，千空怔怔地瞪着眼睛绞紧了身下的床单，胸膛随着急促的呼吸而上下起伏。  
哈、哈······

心脏仿佛刚经历了剧烈运动一般狂跳，情绪稳定不下来，身后臀缝处传来粘腻潮湿的触感，意识到的时候下腹内仿佛有一团火在燃烧，被莫名的冲动折磨的焦躁难耐的千空想也不想地并起双腿爬向一旁闭眼休憩的狮子，用赤裸的双臂猛地抱住那颗毛茸茸的大脑袋。

狮子在被抱住的瞬间就睁开了眼睛，却没有受到惊吓的样子，该说自从他出现为止就没有人见过他受到惊吓的样子。深红棕色的兽瞳温和地凝视着失神的红眼睛，狮子前肢发力将上半身直起，胳膊早已经软的面条一样的千空应声从狮子的脖子上滑下去，跌进一对结实宽阔的臂膀间。

美丽的长发男人眯起眼睛笑着，“千空？”

“司······”千空喃喃地念着，让人分不清他究竟对现状了解到什么地步。男人轻轻地笑了一声，附身轻吻他渐渐渗出细汗的额头，“很难受吗？交给我吧，马上就会好起来的。”

似乎知晓自己如今的状态并不正常，又好像什么也不知道，仿佛一只缺乏安全感的小动物，千空被体内陌生的热意折磨的一个劲往司的环里钻，如果说第一晚的他对于情欲也好快感也好都只是在被动接受的话，如今就毫无疑问是在主动索取了。

“没关系，千空，这是正常的。”粗糙的手指抚摸过不知为何从一开始就不着片缕的身躯，顺着紧致的腰线向下在饱满的臀部揉捏，什么地方都发育的纤细的青年只有臀部和腿跟带着点肉，丰满的，沉甸甸地坠在骨节分明的大手中被技巧与力度兼并的手法揉捏的充血泛红，在微凉的空气和银白的月光中色情的、颤颤巍巍地抖动。

粗糙的手指插入臀缝在入口的边缘处抚摸，就会激起千空敏感的下体一阵收缩，带动整个腰眼痉挛般的弹跳，“啊······哈啊、嗯······”

失去焦距的红眸缓缓浮现出水雾，在那里黑发男人温和的笑意完整地映衬着，那种笑并不带有淫邪的意味，而只是由于对眼前人的爱意与怜惜而生发出的纯粹的欲望与迷恋。

攀着着男人肌肉结实的肩膀，千空主动凑上去与司接吻，像是在继续几个小时前在森林中未达成的冲动一样，滚烫的唇舌和炙热的呼吸相互纠缠，和人接吻明明是第一次，全凭本能动作的千空可以说是技巧皆无，但急切的搜刮和狂野的吸吮却让他短暂地掌握了主动权，就好像是在渴望着司的一切一样，抚摸也好，唾液也好，精液也好，都想要一个不落地掌握在自己的手中，就连眼前这个美丽的强大的存在本身也不例外，不，狮子王司这个家伙本来就应该是石神千空的东西，从很早很早以前就是。

“司、司······”无意识地低声呜咽着，刚刚苏醒的身体干渴了太长时间，本能在驱使着他寻找能纾解饥渴的东西，混乱的大脑和虚软的身体却不得要领，司温柔地抚摸千空朝红的面颊，低下头去耐心地倾听、引导，就仿佛他们在这个时代见面的一直以来一样，只是如同一个耐心的、优秀的、经验丰富的猎手，一步步、一点点地将曾一度脱离掌控的猎物收入囊中。

“好难受······好热·····唔、哈啊······！”在边缘处抚摸的手指毫无征兆地插入，带着薄茧的指腹摩擦着敏感的肠壁，与一般男人只有刺激前列腺才能被开发出的快感不同，仿佛进入了某种发情期的千空体内每一寸都成了快感的感受器仅仅是被插入就刺激地浑身一震，粘稠的甜液从内部分泌，又被缓慢动作的手指挤压出来，在大腿内侧不住地夹紧磨蹭中抹开亮晶晶的一片。

从刚才起就一直空虚着的内部被入侵，仿佛终于找到了排解体内冲动的开关，千空呻吟着摆动腰部将臀部下压，主动地改变着手指在自己体内的深度和位置，对这既熟悉又陌生的风景感到怀念的司扶住千空的肋下帮他稳住，手指在内部搅动撑开，配合着千空向下的力量曲起指节对着前列腺狠狠按压上去，果不其然收获了千空一声抑制不住的高亢尖叫。

完全没有余裕去忍耐和掩饰，此时此刻混乱的大脑恐怕也没有羞耻的概念，伸出舌头将下巴搁在司颈窝里的千空整个身体都在一阵阵抽搐二人紧贴着的小腹上一阵温热濡湿，浓白的精液带着隐约的麝味一股股地喷洒在千空和司的小腹上，昭示着这场性爱从现在开始才真正进入节奏。

在第一晚就已经知道了，前端的释放只会让内部更加的空虚，已经彻底适应手指的质量和尺寸的后穴迫不及待地蠕动起来，深处分泌的爱液也愈发旺盛，顺着手指抽插开拓的动作滑腻地淌了司满手。

“看来是已经准备好了呢。”眯起眼睛的司嘴角弧度里的兴奋昭然若揭，深红棕色的眸子里流动着深邃的光辉，现在怀抱着千空的他的臂膀仿佛只是一具人类的躯壳，内部仍然是一只货真价实，凶猛贪婪的野兽。

低下头去亲吻千空的额头，高挺的鼻梁与青年挂满吸汗的鼻尖磨蹭几下，就仿佛是猫科动物表达亲昵的小动作，在千空顺从地贴上来的时候司衔住他的嘴唇，双手向下打开青年的两条腿，月色摇曳昏沉，猛兽优秀的夜视却让司将隐秘的风景一览无遗，比其他部位更细腻的软肉在难耐的摩擦中充血变红，被精液染的一片狼藉的鼠蹊处释放过一次的性器半勃着，随着青年每一次的呼吸与轻颤微微抖动，小孔处溢出晶莹的、芬芳的前液。

纯粹的美对官能的冲击是无关性别的，一手扣住千空的后脑将青年把持住，司一手将千空的下身抬高，滚烫的肉刃气势汹汹地插入细腻敏感的股缝，烫的千空本能地一抖。察觉到怀中人的惊惧，司闭上眼睛轻拍青年的后背，舌头在他略有些僵硬的口腔中温柔地安抚，呻吟和低喘都化作一声声惹人怜爱的气音，在快要窒息的当口千空猛地松开嘴巴，眯着泪水涟涟的双眼直直地看进司的眼睛里。

这个瞬间他无疑是千空，却又与平时的千空有微妙的不同，刚才的脆弱敏感仿佛是场逼真的幻觉，身体还在期待得发抖，眼神和声音却都锋利起来了。缓慢地舔着红润的嘴唇，千空眯起眼睛捧住司的脸，用审视一般的目光仔细端详了片刻，沙哑地说：“进来，司。”

进来。

与最后一个音节几乎重叠，粗大的阴茎破开穴口挤入甬道，因为体位的缘故整个身体的重心都落在交合处，已经完全在内部的热量和手指的亵玩中软化的入口很轻易就将与野兽尺寸一般无二的凶器整个吞入。比千空自己更加了解这副身体的喜好和极限，司保持着笑容在进入的中途就干脆地松开了手，湿润肉体相互拍打发出清脆碰撞声，完全勃起的形状漂亮的性器被猝然攀升的快感刺激地上下甩动，在男人刀削斧刻的腹肌上画出道道水痕。

“啊啊啊、哈啊······嗯啊······！”最初嘶哑的尖叫很快就在肠壁食髓知味的绞缠中化作了一声声细弱、婉转的呻吟，像是受了惊吓蜷缩在巢穴中的雏鸟一样轻微地、连续不断地哆嗦着，与最初近乎手足无措的激烈碰撞不同，司爱怜地吻去他的汗水和眼泪，慢条斯理地抽送着腰部，将内部的摩擦与顶撞的快感无限拉长又放大，让无论是他也好还是千空也好都能最大程度地品味这场注定刻骨铭心的性事。

“能感觉得到吗？千空。”轻咬着千空滚烫的耳廓，司的手在青年的肩胛处滑下，揉弄过腰窝最终停留在小腹上，那处血肉单薄的所在正随着二人的呼吸微弱地起伏，肉眼隐约可见深埋其中的性器狰狞的轮廓。眼神暗了暗，司毫不犹豫地伸手按了下去，“我就在这里。”

仿佛要跳起来一样地痉挛，千空大腿根抽搐了一下猛地合拢夹住了司的腰，剧烈后仰的脖颈处喉结突出，忍耐不住的泪水伴随着一声声短促的尖叫滚出眼眶滴在锁骨上。

不行、身体里面、太奇怪了······！

光是从外面观察就能清晰明了的质量，在内部敏感肠壁的蠕动中就更纤毫毕现，内部的感受器比双眼传达的信息更强烈直观，无论是那附着在柱身上跳动的经络，坚硬龟头上渗出的滚烫的前液，还是弯曲的弧度对于前列腺的刺激都巨细靡遗地被内部接受，吞没，反馈给神经细胞转化为强烈到发痛的快感。

前端明明还硬挺着没能发泄，后穴却仿佛在经历连续不断的高潮，小声嘤咛着伸出舌头喘着气的千空试探性地晃了晃屁股，立刻就被尾椎处窜起的电流击地拱起脊背。内部的肉每每受到刺激都会剧烈收缩，柔软温暖的吸附感是无论口腔还是手掌都没法给予的，仿佛在向外吸吮榨取一般的快感，结实的臂膀抱紧千空单薄的躯干，司英挺的五官上也渗出薄汗。

“很好，千空，就是这样。”将被汗水打湿黏着在千空面颊上的一缕刘海拨开，司俯下身去亲吻那半张开，湿漉漉吐着气的嘴巴，同时腰部用力猝然挺入，将呻吟全部吞入，只留下长长的，末尾断断续续的，带着哭腔的鼻音。

相连的唇舌分开了，又很快重合到一起，不够不够，无论怎么品尝都觉得不够，这一刻的战场已经分不清谁是猎物谁是猎手，有的只是一对不知满足地索取着彼此的温度和味道的原始的野兽。  
我的身体，我的心灵；我的血肉和我的灵魂都属于你，就是这样无惧时间流逝直到世界尽头的忠贞不渝。

“千空、千空······我爱你······”从见面开始就一直表现的安稳而平静的雄狮忽然将脸孔埋入千空的颈窝，柔软的舌尖舔舐着细腻的肌肤，整齐的牙齿试探性地轻轻磕碰，想要咬下去，想要留下带血的疼痛的深深的印记，却又害怕眼前的人会痛，会逃，会误解他会讨厌他。

在他一个人作为石像静静沉睡在黑暗中的漫长时光里，先一步复活在五光十色的人类世界中长大的千空又会如何看待他呢？会做出什么样的选择呢？司总表现的很自信，他早习惯了这样的逞强，他唯一能确定的实际只有一件事，“千空，我······”

呜咽着的雄狮的脸被捧住了，熟悉的举动让司愣了一下，他想起了那一天吉普车后座车窗外普照的阳光，阔别已久的青年抿着嘴唇，一叠声地叫他：狮子王。

“我不记得了。”近在咫尺的红眸不知什么时候已经恢复了焦距，千空脸色潮红，气息不稳，神色却一片清明，他定定地凝视着愣在原地的司，挣扎着挪动了一下身体，抿住嘴唇忍下被体内性器摩擦激出的呻吟，清晰地说道：“无论是你这家伙的事情，还是我们之间曾经发生过的任何事情，我一毫米都想不起来了。”

“是吗······”如果是狮子的话耳朵和尾巴一定已经掉下去了，虽然是从一开始就心知肚明的事实，但是像这样被当事人亲口说出来的杀伤力更无与伦比，男人低下头，超过两米的高大身躯也萎缩了，“抱歉，千空，这就结束了······”

“但是、”千空突然抬高声音，胳膊费力地将司的脸又抬起来，强迫男人与自己对视，真红的眸子摇曳着某种微妙的情感，与情欲无关的血色缓缓蔓延，染红了青年的整个面颊，“在林子里的时候你确实没说错，我不讨厌你。”

司愣了几秒才反应过来，进而就是一个快要把人骨头挤断的拥抱，稳重的男人脸上的笑容灿烂的叫人大跌眼镜，被剧烈的动作顶的浑身一哆嗦又困于臂弯无处可逃的千空通红着脸，一边吸着气一边不住叩打着男人宽阔的后背，“快住手笨蛋、哈啊啊······啊啊、嗯啊！”

“千空、千空、我真的很高兴······”看上去和实际上都是个聪明男人的司的词汇量却像个小六没毕业的孩子，只知道将最直白的话语一遍遍重复来表达内心喷涌而出的喜悦。

“我知道、哈啊！慢、啊啊······啊！”得到允许的狮子抛却了所有顾虑，和第一晚相似的节奏在白皙的肢体上施展，粗长阴茎和甬道的契合仿佛没有极限，每每千空觉得已经到了尽头的时候，却总还能在司的动作与自己身体的配合中抵达崭新的深度。

手指绞紧床单，腰部在每一次顶撞中都会被对折成难以想象的角度，柱身撑满直肠突入结肠操干得千空两眼翻白，屁股和双腿爽的乱颤，口水眼泪爱液止不住地往外喷涌。

“啊啊、哈啊——啊啊啊！！”再也抑制不住的尖叫在寂静的夜色中回荡，被墙壁反射回千空耳中，自己不知廉耻的呻吟和眼前男人脸上的表情让千空羞耻地伸出胳膊挡住脸，牙齿咬住下唇一阵阵闷哼，坚持不了多久就又被司撬开牙关，融化在男人温柔缠绵的亲吻中。

下身的动作愈来愈狠，愈来愈快，抽插地穴口汁水飞溅，体内不知名的地方也被摩擦地愈来愈热，千空发出一声好似要窒息一般的呻吟，双臂猛地搂住司的脖子，从内部被打开的感觉如此清晰，千空大睁着眼睛，嘴唇颤动。

要出来了、里面······有什么东西要······唔！  
酸麻与酥痒从小腹一股脑涌上来，千空闷哼一声夹紧双腿，从脚尖到头发丝都兴奋地打颤，察觉到千空的变化，司眨眨眼睛托着千空的后脑勺看进那双泪水迷蒙的红眸里，轻声说道：“千空，接下来要稍微换一下位置了。”

哈？千空眯起眼睛吞下一口津液。都到了这个节骨眼这家伙还在······啊啊啊！！！

一手扶着千空的后脑一手托着千空的后背将人放倒在床铺上，没等千空能做出任何反应司就抬起了那双修长白皙的腿。千空瞪大眼睛，整个人都被仰面翻过来，一抬眼就是司眸光深邃的面孔，脚踝被司的大手握住架在肩上，双腿朝天打开到最大，然后在那之中男人挺起腰直直地插了进去——

意识在一瞬间飞走了。嘴巴和眼睛都大张着，舌头滴着唾液湿淋淋地掉出来，爽的连声音都发不出来，体内阴茎深入到前所未有的地步，某个连千空自己也不甚清楚的领域，在司的敲打下鲜艳地绽放了。

精液一股股地喷溅出来，甚至溅到了千空的脸上一点，但失神的青年已经无暇发表评论了，全身的感受都集中到后穴上，全部的力量都被用在甬道的收缩上，被夹的同样头皮发麻的司抱紧怀里汗涔涔的身体最后冲撞了几下，龟头卡入最深处，又多又浓的精液喷发出来。

“哈、啊······啊啊······哈啊······”身体像是搁浅的鱼一样弹动，每当内壁被精液烫到的时候下半身就会痉挛，小腹被过量的精液撑的鼓起，但在体内东西撤出去后却又没有任何一滴流出来。

腹部撑的难受，被仰躺的姿势弄的有点反胃的千空被司搂着肩膀坐起来，靠在那温暖宽阔的怀抱里，直到浑身的汗水慢慢退去。和缓的宁静中没有人说话，只有某种比语言更清晰的情绪缓缓的流动着。千空感到大手慢慢地抚过自己的后背，汗水挥发后肌肤的触感令人欲罢不能，他略带倦意地吐出一口气，闭上眼睛将脸贴在司的心口上。

有力的鼓动声。

司张了张嘴，似乎是想说什么，但千空却抢在了他前头，“我不是人类，对吗？”

司愣了一下，随即拉过手边的被子盖住千空赤裸的身体，逐渐回落的体温已经不再能抵御深夜的风寒。将千空妥善抱在怀里，司笑了，“不，不能这么说。”

千空有点惊讶地抬起眼皮，“我和你不是一个种族？”

“你是。”司耐心地勾起嘴角，“但是你和村子里的人，和琥珀和克罗姆和琉璃也是同族。”

“哈？”对司的话感到难以理解，直觉真讲起来会牵扯出相当复杂的故事，千空索性暂时放下这个话题，挑简单的问了，“在神殿的时候是我叫醒的你吗？”

“当然。”司闭上眼睛和千空贴了贴额头，“只有你的血脉可以把我叫醒，而且也只有你能让我变成人形。”

千空闻言睁开眼睛，看了看自己的肚子又看了看司，促狭地一挑眉，“靠这种方式？”

丝毫不脸红地，司点点头，“是的，如果不这么做的话，我就会渐渐没法变成人，一直停留在狮子的状态。”

所以那个时候才要趁着我睡着的时候······千空脑海中浮现出在森林里时司脸上抱歉的表情，好吧，他现在原谅他一点了，就一点。

“所以我这段时间的异常状态也是拜这座村子里的一切所赐？”千空耸拉着眼皮伸手扯住司的半边脸颊，不管怎么样他还是有点生气。

“声音是可以承载力量的，千空。”一点也不恼反而将头低下去的司的黑发将千空笼罩，他轻轻碰了碰千空的嘴唇，“这个村里的人因为一直传唱着那首歌，所以才一直没有彻底断绝与祖先的连结。”

“······意义不明。”司说出的话完全没法用现有的科学解答，千空嘟囔着又闭上眼睛，“所以我在来的路上体会到的发烧和头痛也都是因为你说的那个连结在苏醒吗？”虽然作为一个信仰唯物主义的科学家，他更倾向于将其称为遗传因子的后天表达。

期望的回答久等不至，千空有些奇怪地睁开眼睛，看到司睁着眼睛顿在原地，忽然间，千空的脸被司的手捧住了，“千空，你在来的路上就已经开始头痛和发热了吗？”司的神情很紧张，仿佛接下来千空的话要决定谁的命运。

“是啊。”千空皱起眉头，心中升起不详的预感，“从抵达村子前的几小时就开始了。”无论吃什么药都不起作用，直到进入遗迹唤醒了司那些症状才暂时消失。

“这不对，千空。”司皱起眉头，“你不应该那么早就收到感召，除非是「母亲」在警告你。”

千空愣住了，司继续说下去，“警告你危险的临近。”

砰！

像是回应司的判断，原本好整以暇放置在床头柜上的玻璃水杯无征兆地摔碎在地上，千空感觉到自己的身体夸张地摇晃了几下，只一瞬间的茫然千空就意识到，并不是他在摇晃，而是整个大地在摇晃。

下意识地朝窗外看去，原本一片浓黑的夜色中突地燃起冲天的火光，房屋像是积木搭建的一样在颠簸中变形、扭曲、崩散；地壳张开蜈蚣般的裂缝，仿佛通往另一个世界的入口，要将一切活物都吞进去挤压、碾碎。

耳畔传来一声巨响，瞪大眼睛扭过头来，司面色凝重地攥拳将险些砸中他们二人的吊灯以拳峰击飞，不由分说地将千空拦腰抱起，司从床上跳下直冲屋外跑去，在剧烈的颠簸中仍旧保持着不可思议的平衡。

“千空，我们得赶快到开阔的地方去！抓紧我！”

愣愣地看着司的侧脸，千空心中回荡的只有一个想法：得去救他们所有人。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

00.

司抱着他在熊熊烈火中飞奔。

耳畔是此起彼伏的惊叫声，穿插着孩子的哭声和木料被烧焦、蜷卷、爆裂的噼啪声，焦糊的味道顺着滚滚黑烟钻进鼻腔和眼眶，呛的人止不住地咳嗽、流泪，放眼望去是一望无际的红与黑，很容易就叫人从心底里生出绝望感。

“千空，我带你去吊桥的方向，然后我们可以······”司在耳畔大声说着什么，但此时此刻在脑海中飞快处理着巨量信息的千空却充耳不闻。

该说是最糟糕的情况吗？偏偏是在祭典后所有人都精疲力竭酒酣耳热，回到房屋中蒙头大睡的时候发生了严重地震，加之篝火按照传统会整夜燃烧，震动使得篝火堆倒塌移位，引燃了周边森林，村内的房屋又大多是木造建筑，如果他的推断无误的话，吊桥应该已经被烧断不能使用了，村庄建立在孤岩上，在文明尚未发展的古代无疑是易守难攻的战略要地，但如今却作茧自缚成了逃脱的阻碍。

“千空！千空！你没事吧？！”脸被人轻轻拍了拍，眼前映出黑发男人焦急的面孔，千空忽然浑身一震，一手猛地扯住司的狮鬃，“我们得去救村子里的人，祭典结束之后百分之一百亿大部分人都没能及时逃脱，木质虽然轻便但是一旦起火就完蛋了！现在能救他们的只有······”

“千空。”千空的声音顿住了，视线划过自己被司握住的手，他自己都没有发现，从刚才起那只手就一直在微微颤抖，从四面八方蔓延而来的火光映衬着男人的轮廓，奇异的神色在深红棕色的双眸中摇曳，司仍然笑容满面，“没关系的，千空，只要交给我的话。”

“······是这样吗。”明明是缺乏合理性的事情，千空却仍忍不住要相信，仿佛这是久远过去就被无数次印证过的真理，他的手稳定下来。

“嗯，现在的问题只有一个。”将千空轻轻放下的司亲手将自己带出来的衣服给青年套上，从靴子，到腰带，到护腕，再到领口的扣子，认真而细致，仿佛在呵护一件珍贵的藏品，“千空想要怎么做呢？如果想要一个人逃脱的话，可以骑在我的背上，不过是一个悬崖的距离罢了。”司迅速而轻松地说，仿佛跨越村庄边缘那个十几米的悬崖不过是抬抬腿迈过一个小水沟，“但是如果想要拯救这里的所有人的话，嗯，就要稍微麻烦一点了。”

千空愣愣地看着司的脸，忽然扯开嘴角，双手按在腰带上，低头嗤笑一声，“如果我说我选第二条路的话，你会协助我吗？”

“当然。”司微微偏过头，就地幻化成了金灿灿的雄狮，温驯地伏趴在地上等待熟悉的重量落上自己的脊背，“不如说我一开始就知道千空一定会选择这条路。”

“呋呋，那就别废话了，去村长宅！先要确保最了解村子结构的人的安危！走吧！司！”青年的话音一落下，雄狮雄壮的咆哮应声响起，庞大而矫健的身躯在半空中划过一道弧线，面前是红的火，黑的烟，摇晃的地和倾覆的天。

昨日重现。

“快快！让女人和小孩子先走！总之都向着祭典的空广场集合！死也要跑过去！快！”但当门卫的金狼用最大的声音呼喊着，混合着焦灰的黑黢黢的汗水在热浪中顺着额角流入领口，他与银狼两兄弟因为担当门卫的缘故，是村庄中少数一开始就在屋外的人。

地震发生的伊始他所接受的训练就让他飞速反应过来，不远处能看到怕的要死却还是在帮助女人们背着小孩在火海中冲锋的银狼的身影，最初从酣睡中醒来的大家要么是还沉浸在酒精带来的麻痹感中搞不清状况，要么就是被已经蔓延开的火势惊吓到六神无主，少数清醒地体察形势的人虽然有心组织，但仍旧势单力薄，直到千空骑着狮子出现。

一开始就直奔村长宅救出了黑曜、琥珀与琉璃三个要人，以令人惊叹的冷静和细致程度分配了各人的任务，最终还加入了自己组建出的搜救队，拼上性命去拯救这个村里的每一个人。

而这座村子里的人也回应了他的期待，骚动的人群目视着骑在雄狮背上的青年，不需要任何刻意的秩序维持就渐渐安静下来，稍后的撤离和护送、搜救队伍的组建也一帆风顺，没有人对安排提出异议，也没有人因为不愿承担多余风险而临阵脱逃。

千空或许以为村民们对他的顺从是出于身边村长黑曜的默许，他选择首先救出黑曜也正是因为作为外来人的自己不够有威信，无法说服大多数人参与他的计划，但实际上金狼明白，相信村子里的每一个人也明白，他们并不是因为黑曜在千空身边，所以才信任千空，而仅仅是因为千空是千空，所以他们才信任他。

他只是骑着狮子站在那里，就足够让所有村民跟随他的领导，没有人能说清为什么，但也没有人提出质疑，仿佛这就是理所当然的事情。

“金狼！人数清点好了吗？现在还差多少人？”带着最后一个孩子冲进广场的千空一见到他就大声喊道，金狼立刻转过脸大声喊道：“都已经集中过来了！疏散的很及时！伤亡者无！”

“是吗······”被司带着跑入人群中的千空抿着唇跳下来，目之所及处所有人都紧紧地挨靠在一起，虽然万幸没有出现重伤员和死亡者，但轻度烧伤还是普遍存在，何况今天的夜晚安静的出奇，树木燃烧的浓烟得不到有效扩散，在吊桥已经被烧毁的如今，就算是聚集在安全的广场他们也迟早会死于烟气窒息。

怎么办？怎么办？快想！快想！快想！

余光中能够看到冲他投来希冀神情的村民，那眼睛里没有催促，也没有愤懑，有的只是纯粹的信任。对首领的信任。

狠狠闭上眼睛，千空攥紧手压在嘴唇上。如果不是这一场祭典的话，他们全员生还的几率可能还要更大一些，该死！这座村庄不是由什么贤者大人和守护神大人建立的吗！？既然如此虔诚地被相信着，被供奉着，那至少在这个时候睁开眼睛好好看看你的子民们啊！该死！

耳鸣声愈演愈烈，周遭的一切仿佛都在缓慢地被稀释、远去，千空抱紧了头，眼眶中缩成针状的瞳孔震颤着，离崩溃只有一线之隔——

温热的触感降落在脸上。

千空愣愣地抬起头，司温驯地蹲在地上看他，向前挪了几步，将毛茸茸的大脑袋和他的额头抵在一起，一瞬间，他听到了男人的声音：没关系的，千空，你一定可以的。只要相信你自己，相信你与「母亲」的连结。

我与「母亲」的连结？千空喃喃，司点点头：  
联络「母亲」然后请求她予她的子民以庇佑，将我们带到她的身边。

“······可是过去的事我一毫米也想不起来了。”  
这与记忆无关。司的声音很温和。你身上流淌着古老的兽族的血液，你是「母亲」生命的延伸，这座村庄的所有人都是，即便血脉已经淡的如同断裂，但「母亲」仍会承认她的宗族，只要你从心底里愿意接受。

接受他身为一个自己一点都不了解的种族的一员吗？在他当了二十几年的人类之后？他要怎么样才能相信？怎么样才能抓住要领？

没关系，千空，只需要回想起你最陌生，也是最熟悉的一切。狮子鬃毛的触感消失了，取而代之的是男人滚烫而坚实的臂弯，周遭都是村民的眼睛，数不清多少人目睹了这一切，但是没有一个人出声，不知究竟是因为过分震惊而失语，还是觉得那并不值得大惊小怪。

千空睁大眼睛，像是被一股突如其来的领悟击中，先前被浓雾笼罩无从下手的一团乱麻也被他择出了重要的那根线头。是的，他与那份他已经遗忘了的久远过去的唯一连结，就是眼前这个男人，这头狮子，就是司。

司的面孔，司的声音，司的眼神，司在自己身体里冲撞的感觉，司温柔的手与唇舌，浇灌在自己深处时激荡起的难以抑制的兴奋与激动。

那是他们灵魂的共振，是血脉苏醒的先兆，是他身为「兽族后裔」的证明。

他是狮子王司的「伴侣」，也是「母亲」的子嗣，无论流落多远，血脉的羁绊都不会断绝；无论流落多远，血脉的羁绊都会引他回归「母亲」的怀抱，在久远的往昔，他们就是如是轮回，生生不息。

耀眼的绿光笼罩整个广场，在司垂眸欣慰的注视与此起彼伏的惊叫声中，所有的人都在一瞬间凭空消失了。

······

“司，未来的事情我有办法，但是我需要先死一次。别那么看我，怎么？难不成没信心保证我转生之后再追到我一次吗？”

······

“哈？你这家伙想成为我的伴侣？你······不是完美的劳动力吗！可以啊，但是别指望我会像其他家伙一样把伴侣放在第一位，即便这样也无所谓吗？”

······

“司，你听着，我「看」到很不好的景象，可能需要你的帮助才能把损失降到最低了。”

······

“司，我要把从「母亲」那儿得到的一切，还有自己探索出的一切都保留下来，你想和我一起吗？”

······

“新世界见吧，司······”

！！！

像是窒息一样从肺里挤出一口气，千空猛地睁开眼睛弹起上半身。

心率快的几乎要从嗓子眼蹦出来，脑海中陌生片段错乱闪回，关于一次死亡，一次末日，一头狮子和一个热爱知识的人族少年。那是曾经的司与曾经的他，身为「兽族」后裔的他们。

将颤抖的双手覆在汗涔涔的面颊上，千空深深地吸了一口气又吐出来，努力让自己平静，直到一个熟悉声音温柔地闯入，才终于把他的注意力从自己身上刮分出一点，分到周遭的环境中去。

光芒和景象仿佛这一秒才涌入千空的视野，青年眨了眨眼睛，这才发现自己身在何处：一个足球场那么大，穹顶高远的广场，身后为他自愿当着垫背的雄狮，还有头顶一抬眼就能看到的，枝繁叶茂的石雕巨树。

这里是他曾经唤醒司的神殿的地下，一切的格局都与最初没有什么不一样，唯一不同的就只有······

抬起眉毛，千空拍了拍司粗壮的，属于雄狮的下半身，又对着男人美丽的面孔促狭一笑，“你还能变成这样？”由人鱼线与后腰为分水岭一半野兽一半人类的，奇异的姿态。

“当然。”司不以为意地笑笑，“曾经的「兽族后裔」都拥有在兽形、人形和半兽之间转换的能力，只不过最初从兽形获得人形和半兽形需要人类的帮助。”

话音落下，司有些期待地看着千空，“你想起什么了吗？”

“不，只是很零散的一点点。”千空有些抱歉地拧了拧自己的脖子，忽然想起什么一样快速问道，“村子里的人呢？我们成功了吗？他们现在······”

“在神殿外的空地上做集体休整，放心吧，大家都没事，千空，你做的很好，只是一次转移一个村子的人作为媒介的你消耗太大了，村里的人为了让你能好好休息就一致决定先从神殿里出去了。”

“是吗······”松了一口气，难得露出柔软表情的青年嘟囔了一句，那就太好了。一场迫在眉睫的灾难终于尘埃落定，如今的他也终于可以专注于一直如影随形笼罩着他的血统之谜。

白发红眼的青年呼了一口气，按着司的一只前爪似乎是想站起来，却被司扶着肩膀制止了，半狮人眉目温和依旧，冲着他侧过身子卧下，“虽然很久没这么做过了，但是让我带着你四处转转怎样？千空。”

愣了一下，千空扶着腰带噗哧一笑，“啊，那就恭敬不如从命了，百兽之王様。”

“所以我曾经是你的「伴侣」？”侧坐在狮子宽阔的后背上，千空抚摸着石雕巨树凹凸不平的树干，虽然怎么看都是石质，摸上去却意外地能感受到脉搏跳动一般的鼓动。

“是的。”司缓慢地围绕着神树走着，步伐很稳脚步很轻，“那是个如今没有史料记载的纪元也是个梦幻的田园时代，是地球诞生的伊始，所有的资源都很丰沛，所有的生物都是刚刚诞生，一切都很祥和。”

“所以在那里诞生了最初的「人类」？”千空饶有兴味地听着，手掌轻轻抚摸狮子柔软的毛。

“那个时候其实并没有那么分明的「人类」与「兽」的界限，大家都是「母亲」的子嗣，如果按照如今人类的词汇来概括的话，「母亲」应该就是最接近于「神」的存在了，但她不是那么主观的东西，更接近一种律法。”

“让我猜猜，这棵树里曾经储存着所有远古「兽族后裔」的遗传编码？”千空扯开嘴角，将手掌整个贴到树干上，描摹那粗糙的纹路，仿佛雕刻其上的每一道都是一段密文。

“本质上没错。”司笑着点点头，在千空将目光向上游走的时候继续说下去，“最初的生物其实并不像如今这样，有着刻在基因里的过度繁殖倾向，最初的生物不仅界限并不分明，甚至连扩充种群的能力也没有，属于他们的生存方式是「共生」然后「轮回」。”

“专有名词太多了，给我一个一个解释。”千空翻了个白眼，叩了叩狮子的肩胛骨，司会意地转过身，朝着某一个连接走廊的出口踱去。

“光听我讲也不够直观吧，这里，千空，这里有这个村庄的祖先留下来的壁画。”司的大手轻轻掠过走廊上的一幅幅彩绘，虽然久经岁月侵蚀颜色无可避免地有些斑驳不清，但辨认起内容还是绰绰有余的，司的指尖停留在一副绘着巨树的壁画上，那棵树放着绿色的光芒，其下是沉睡着的野兽和一名人类。

“那个时候的「兽」与「人」是共生关系，无论前者还是后者都是大地的子民，而「树」是大地的使者，温和而沉稳，强大却不高傲，被我们尊为「母亲」，为我们保管着遗传密码，司掌我们的轮回。”

雄狮继续迈步向前，手指跟着向前滑动，落在一副稍微有点特殊的壁画上，在画中一人一兽正在交|媾，树仍作为背景见证着一切。

“「兽」可以通过持续的与「人」交|配而获得人的姿态，而「人」也可以籍此获得「兽」的能量，激发自身的各项特殊能力，你的转移实际上就是其中之一，千空。”

“「兽」与「人」奉行一夫一妻制，一旦在「母亲」的见证下完成了交|配，就会缔结永不磨灭的连结。「兽」与「人」的转生方式各不相同，「人」会在寿命走到尽头时成为「母亲」的养料，同时也在「母亲」的体内经历重塑与轮回，直到重新作为果实发育完全为止，崭新的肉体会继承先代的全部记忆，是先代生命的延伸，算是另一种意义上的永生。”

“那「兽」们呢？”千空问道，眼神投向穹顶，那里似乎藏着一副更巨大的壁画，“我记得我第一次碰见你的时候你可是块石头。”

“因为那就是我们的转生方式。”司笑着回答，“「人」在寿命耗尽时就会主动前往树下，在无生命的躯体被「母亲」所接纳的时候，神树就会散发出绿色的光芒，那光芒能将「兽」石化，直到「人」在母亲体内完成轮回便可用自己的血肉将伴侣唤醒，届时伴侣石化前的所有疾病和伤痛也会被治愈，携手开启崭新的生活，直到其中一方再度生命垂危。”

“真奇妙啊。”千空坦率地感叹着，方才听到的一切按照现代社会的标准来评判无疑都是只会出现在小说或是影视剧里的天马行空，但他却丝毫不怀疑司的诚实与否，他信仰科学，但科学并不古板，不断地探索、发现，提出假说，证明它，然后推翻或修正，都是很正常的事，他只对前所未见的未知感到兴奋。

“所以，我和你又是怎么凑到一起的？「人」和「兽」又是怎么走到今天这一步的？”千空眯起眼睛靠在司的后背上，正如司所说，在漫长的时光中「兽族后裔」与「母亲」的连结已经淡的如同断裂，如今的人不再与兽结为伴侣兽也不再拥有人性，进化的分裂如此清晰，让人难以想象更无法追溯那段过去。

“这是个很长的故事，千空。”感到熟悉的温度贴在自己赤裸的脊背上，司的声音一瞬间有些颤抖，但很快又稳定下来，抬起头的时候眼中一片温柔，“我们在很小的时候就认识了，在我是一头小狮子，你也是个小男孩的时候，那时候我有个病弱的妹妹，为了照顾她我几乎没有心思去考虑伴侣的事，也没有人愿意和我扯上关系。”

“我以为你们的轮回可以规避一切病痛？”千空有些诧异地抬眼，司在千空看不见的角度露出一个苦笑，“后天的病痛的确可以避免，但是天生的遗传因子的缺陷是无能为力的，「母亲」司掌生命的轮回与创造，但也不是绝对正确，总有纰漏的时候，未来就是不走运的那一个。”

千空沉默了一会儿，“抱歉。”

“千空是最不需要道歉的那个。”司立刻说，毛茸茸尾巴轻轻扫过青年的小腿，“未来罹患的遗传病会缓慢损伤她的脑细胞，随着年龄的增长她清醒的时间会越来越少，直到某一天彻底地陷入沉睡。”司慢慢地说，“没有人会愿意与有缺陷的兽结为伴侣，但那个时候的我做不到放弃她，所以我们兄妹算是一直游离在族群之外。”

“直到遇到你，千空。”回过头来的司目光缱绻，有深沉的感谢与无尽的爱在流淌，感谢伟大的「母亲」也感谢仁慈的命运，将千空带到他的身边，“你从小时候就是个很喜欢探索的人，千空，对周围的一切。”

“因为有神树的轮回机制，所以那个时候族群里的人发展出的是一套几乎没有任何医疗体系的文明，但是你不一样，你对前人未至的一切领域都感兴趣，也对我们兄妹感兴趣。”

千空垂着眼角沉默着不知在想什么，片刻过后将手向向旁边伸过去，摸索到半兽垂在身侧的大手，主动握住，司愣了一下，随机把那只手更紧地握住。

“最开始我误会了你。”司慢慢地说，“我以为你只是将未来当作可以随便摆弄的研究材料，但是······我错了。”

“你总说你只是为了自己的兴趣，但是我知道······谁也不会为了一次成功率未知的实验就赌上自己的性命，你是为了我们。”

“呋呋，那可不一定呢，说不定我就是这样的家伙。”千空笑着打岔，司也只是微笑不语，“那时候能救未来的办法只有一个，就是由你来为未来动手术，然后再籍由神树散发出的光辉将未来迅速石化，石化解开的时候未来的疾病理论上就能获得治愈。”

“听起来很具备可能性嘛，我又不会因此受到什么损失。”

“不，不是那么简单的事情，千空。”司的声音低下来，睫毛在眼底投影出淡淡的阴影，“轮回并不是万无一失的，被指定的人的光芒石化的兽也只能被指定的人的血肉复活，无所谓二者是否是伴侣，但是如果人并非寿终正寝，而是因为某些意外而死亡的话，转生后就无法继承先代的记忆，这是「母亲」警醒自己的子民珍惜生命的规定，同时非自然死亡也要承担相应的痛苦，你选择了拯救未来，实际上是把自己的全部交给了我们。”

千空沉默了一会儿，忽然抬起头，像是明白了什么一样平淡地说道：“肯定是喜欢你吧，那个时候的我。”治疗方案成功率再高也是纸上谈兵，如果失败了的话不仅未来得不到救赎自己也会失去记忆，自己的妹妹没能恢复健康的司是否还会信守承诺照顾失去记忆的自己也是未知数，即便如此还是选择了孤注一掷。

“啊，肯定是喜欢你，那个时候的我。”

“那现在呢？”司有些紧张的声音传来，本来人形的时候就是个两米多高的大个子，如今变成半兽的形态更是个庞然大物的男人会流露出这种语气让人不禁想要偷笑，千空咧开嘴角，啪地一下拍在司结实的腰侧，“自己想去！”

“千空······”可怜巴巴的声音简直像是猫科动物坐在你脚边一边打呼噜一边睁着圆圆的瞳孔看你，然而铁石心肠的青年显然已经百毒不侵，丝毫不为所动地继续问道：“那后来呢？人类又是怎么走到今天这一步的。”

司闻言沉默了片刻，突然答道：“是天灾。”

“天灾？”千空疑惑的声音刚落，司就回过头来猝不及防将他的下巴抬起，引着他将视线落在穹顶的巨幅壁画上，那仿若浮世绘中的地狱图景，燃烧着火焰的流星拖着长长的尾痕，所及之处一片生灵涂炭。”

“······陨石撞击。”千空无言地凝视了几秒种，肯定地说道，司点点头，“那时候的我们还没有发展到能够理解光年之外的世界的地步，也就没法提早做准备，如果没有你的话，恐怕「兽族后裔」早就尽数灭绝了。”

“我？”千空抬起眉毛，他可不觉得他是那么伟大的存在。

“你提前预知到了危险的临近，凭借从「母亲」那儿继承的知识和自己的观察研究，你「看」到了迫近的末日。”

“你是唯一一个从「母亲」那个继承了「兽族」全部的知识的人，你带领着所有人在末日中逃出生天，你尽了最大的努力，将损失降到了最低，但即便如此在情况终于稳定下来的时候，族群的人口也只剩下了原本的百分之一。”

“骤降的人口数量和末日后的恶劣环境让族群原本的共生和轮回系统不再适用，曾经族群之保持着几乎不变的人口数量，只有在某些个体因为意外死亡又没有来得及复活的时候才会孕育出崭新的个体，但是很显然，那个时候的族群需要的是更多的人手。”

“繁衍、生长、扩大种群都不是理所当然的事情，千空。只有经历过不得不这么做的环境之后，生物们才会选择像这个方向进化。”司轻轻地说，千空没有回应，似是在思考，“面对这样的环境筛选，「母亲」和族群里的每一个成员都需要做出选择。”

“原本的共生关系被摒弃，「兽」与「人」的关系被彻底割裂，各自繁衍，「母亲」也不再司掌创造与轮回，成为纯粹的生灵的养料，这样做的确最大限度确保了生命的延续，但是也付出了相应的代价，「兽」不再拥有智慧，「人」也不再能继承先代的记忆，每一次诞生都是崭新的，都是随机的组合缔造的奇迹。”

轻飘飘的话语沉甸甸地落在地上，这是承载着上古的时光的浓缩的质量，让人几乎要喘不过气来，自然的选择，如此残酷。

“那我呢？”千空问道，眼睛看着自己的手，“我和你又是怎么回事？”生存方式已经被完全改变的如今，他们本不应该存在。

“你是被「母亲」选中的「首领」。”司耐心地回复道，“继承了族群全部的知识的你自愿的同时也是被委任为首领，带领新生的后裔们建立新家园，也将知识最大限度地传承下去，而我作为伴侣保护你不受伤害。”

“新人类将你尊为「贤者」，将我称为「守护神」，为「母亲」建造了神殿，同时也是我们的坟冢。”司迈着稳健的步伐拾级而上，走廊尽头隐约有光芒传来，出口就快到了。

“你在寿命耗尽后回归「母亲」的怀抱，力量已经几近全部枯竭的「母亲」想要再一次重塑你的肉身需要漫长的难以想象的时间，而我也在光芒中被石化，等待着再见到你的那天。”司的声音顿了一下，他垂下眼睑，“我一直相信着，千空。”

相信着总有一天，睁开眼睛的时候能看到你在我面前。

“啊，我知道。”千空的声音也低下去，眼底有一层柔柔的光，当年的百夜也许就是误入了坟冢，发现了还是石像的司与神树的所在，也许是受到感召，也许是本能使然，虽然如今的人类的血脉已经和曾经的兽族偏离太远，母亲仍旧承认了他的存在，将自己体内保存的，唯一一个纯血子嗣托付给了他。

“你的父亲一定是一个很了不起的人。”司轻声说道，“能让母亲把最后的子嗣也放心托付，如今为你塑造了身躯后的神树已经几乎耗尽了所有力量，千空，下一次的转生不会来了，从今以后你可以作为一个普通的人类活下去。”

出口越来越近了，司的脚步却慢了下来，直到在几步之遥的地方彻底停驻。

千空愣了一下，忽然察觉到了司究竟想要和他说什么，“千空，你可以选择就这样一个人出去，然后回归人类的社会，回到那个你更熟悉，也倾注了全部心血的地方去，然后把这里的一切都忘记，不用在意我。”

司垂着头，长发挡住了他的表情，让人没法从那一贯稳重平静的声线中推测出他的情感，“毕竟我们，嗯，都已经是过去的事情了，千空也不记得了。而且我的存在在如今的人类社会的对千空而言也很麻烦吧？首先就是······”

“只要和你做你就能一直维持人形？”像是懒得听司的长篇大论，千空抱着胳膊干脆地打断，司愣了一下点点头，“是的，没有问题。”

“那就好。”千空抬起眼睛，看着司扯开嘴角，“我正巧也过腻了一个人的生活，何况你这家伙，”他笑着拍了拍司结实的胳膊，“一看就是个不可多得的劳动力啊！”

几秒的寂静无声，司缓缓地睁大眼睛，喜悦、安心、兴奋和幸福如同一颗颗星星将那片深色的夜空徐徐点亮，带着像是要哭出来的声音，司笑着说：“嗯······！千空，我们走吧。”

没有特意变成人或是狮子，就那么保持着自己身为古老兽族后裔的证明，黑发的金色雄狮驮着自己的伴侣，向着漫长等待的出口，向着自己的归宿坚定地走去了。

FIN

算是虽然不那么受欢迎，但我自己很喜欢，也用了心的一篇吧。


End file.
